a half demons tail
by Ibuki clan
Summary: Laura is an odd teen, half fire wolf demon, was raised by mephisto, calls amaimon 'uncle', knows a demon named sammy that raised her for seven years in gehena, now trying to become an exorcist! now add a bunch of other teens into the mix along with the son of satan and what do you get? some crazy stuff hitting the fan! rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have much to say so i'm just going to do the disclaimer!**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST IN ANY WAY! I ONLY OWN LAURA/TORA and any other oc's that pop up!**

* * *

A young girl dressed in black dress that had torn edges with blue burning flames strolled in the vast waves of blue flames her three wolf tails wagged as she continued to walked in the eternal endless darkness with the blue flames as her only light, her white tipped wolf ears that rested on her head twitched trying to find any other type of sound other than flames roaring.

Her aburn hair swayed from her shoulders as she scanned the area with her green eyes, she sighed and began to run trying to find something to do after a few minutes she skidded to a halt as she looked up to a strange demon that was dressed in some sort of magician getup, the girl tilted her head at the new sight she didn't sense danger nor thought of him as a threat since she was too young to understand.

"my, my if it isn't tora~ she who can walk through satan's flames and not be hurt. Never saw you as a sever year old child." He said as he waved his hand making the flames clear a circle for him before he jumped out of his chair and landed gracefully on the black singed ground.

"it is an honor to see such a rare halfdemon. I am mephisto pheles, the pleasureis mine." Mephisto said slightly taking off his hat to show his purple hair and funny curl. Tora tilted her head at what he called her.

"half demon?" she said as mephisto chuckled, as he noticed the violet flames that ran from the top of her head, spine all the way to the tips of her tails, some were also on her elbows and knees and tips of her ears.

"I guess satans power has gotten to you, well a place like this is no place for a lady, how about I take you away from gehena for a while hmm~?" Mephisto said holding out his purple gloved hand as Tora nearly took it with her black clawed one only to stop a second away.

"Sammy will be sad and miss me…" She stated as her ears drooped, mephisto raised an eyebrow at the name then chuckled.

"if he does I'll tell him your safe ok?" he said as tora looked at her home and then nodded to the man and took his hand.

"now then we need to set a few things up before you can make yourself home in assiah….."

* * *

"so you sealed up fathers powers and hers inside this stone?" Amaimon asked tapping the violet colored stone that burned with a purple flame.

"indeed, but not all of it could be sealed so I put some seals on Laura herself, come I'll show you." Mephisto said motioning his brother to follow him to the girls room, amaimon peeked in the crib like bed to see the girl had one tail with three iron binds on it along with one around her neck, her wolf ears were now human that are slightly pointed and her fangs shrunk but her claws stayed the same making mephisto clip them to look human.

"my, she looks more human than I thought, but why would father take this puny halfdemon in? is she his new toy or something?"

Mephisto shrugged and pulled a blanket over the girl.

"no clue, but I didn't like where it was going, she seems to be special enough for him to keep her in the deepest darkest pits of gehena. So I thought I could take her in and make a backup weapon. You know incase our little brother fails to defeat him." Amaimon nodded in understandment as he stared at the sleeping little girl.

 **. . .**

Laura yawned as she opened her green eyes the ceiling, blinking she sat up and looked at her room that had anime posters hung everywhere. She went to her drawers and got her normal outfit with a plain white T and some blue jeans. After slipping them one she went to the mirror to see a fifteen year old looking right back at her as she took her big binded fluffy tail and wrapped it around her waist giving the illusion of it being a belt. She walked out and went downstairs to see mephisto drinking tea and turned to her with a smile.

"oh, Laura~ how are you today? In good spirits I hope, espesialy since I let you sleep in." he said as Laura nodded and sat down at the table with orange juice at hand.

"yeah, thanks mepphy." She said still half tired as she took a sip of her drink. It was a lovely Saturday in her opinion since it seemed to be going good so far.

"well today I want you to go visit a friend of mine, he is a paladin and I think he could start up your training you always wanted." Mephisto said and hearing that made Laura snap awake.

"y-you mean I can be an exorcist!?" She asked jumping up as mephisto nodded. "you seem to be more stable in your mostly human form and you have gotten even more used to making your tail stay in the position of a fluffy belt, so I think it is about time to take it for a test run, you won't be taught to fight though only to use barriers and how to use holy water right."

"but what if a slip up and my tail uncurls by accident what will your friend say?" Laura said as mephisto smirked. "oh, don't worry about that everyone at the church other than my friends kids know of your condition so if you slip up it just means you need a little more time. But it will only be for today, if it goes good we'll do it again for a longer period of time next week. If not, than you have to wait longer." With mephisto saying that Laura slowly looked down to her tail, it took her a while to keep in place and completely still to make it seem inanimate. She has been doing her best to get this chance and shes not about to blow it!

"tell me how to get there!" she stated as mephisto put on his signature smile and held up a key making Laura's smile grow.

* * *

Rin huffed as his father scolded him more and more about fighting, he didn't get what the old farts deal was, if he knew why rin fought those guys that day he wouldn't be saying all this!

"father fujimoto, someone is here to see you." One of the pasters said as rins dad nodded and went to see who. Rin just sighed in frustrasion as looked at his brother who smiled and motioned his brother to follow him so he could tend to his older brothers wounds.

Fujimoto smiled when he saw who it was, he only saw pictures from when she was a little kid and such but the bindings around her "belt" and neck were a dead giveaway.

"well if it isn't Laura Marie Brooks, so mephisto let you come out?" Fujimoto asked as Laura gave a big grin and nodded. "yeah but I think you should help the people here first, I can wait." Laura said jestering to the woman and little girl behind her.

"ok, you go in and feel free to look around. I'll come find you when I'm done here." The paladin said as Laura nodded and slowly entered the church, she never was good in big empty spaces so she walked around the sanctuary slowly taking in every surrounding. She entered a hall way and turned the corner to see a boy who seemed to be trying to strangle himself with a neck tie.

"GRyaaah! What the hell!? How am I suppose to get this thing tied right!?" he yelled to himself as Laura held in a laugh catching the boys attention.

"huh?" he blinked at the new person in front of him, she was wearing just plain simple clothing but her belt really stood out making him stare for a good long minute.

"sure take it all in, it's not going to help you with your tie problem." Laura said rolling her eyes as the boy noticed he was still holding the tie tightly around his face and quickly hid it behind his back like it was never there.

"need help? I never tied a neck tie but I can try and help~" Laura said as the boy nodded with a smile.

 ** _One minute later_**

"why do things like this even EXIST!? " Laura yelled in frustration as she somehow tied her own hands to the boys neck. While the boy tied his own up in the tangle of knots

"Hell if I know! It should have never been invented in my opinion!" they both panted as they calmed down from their little fit.

"well since we are like this might as well introduce myself, I'm Laura brooks I came to start my trial to became an exorcist. If I do good I can start full fledge training." Laura said holding her hand in an akward way as the boy took it and shook.

"I'm Rin Okumura, I'm about to do an interview for a part time, if I do good I can start my part time." Rin said as Laura smiled and looked around.

"know anyone good with knots?" she asked as they stared long and hard at the knot.

"maybe dad can help." Rin said as they menuvared through the halls when rin in the lead.

"what are you doing rin?" a voice said as rin and Laura's heads turned to see another boy that looked like rin but had greenish eyes with glasses and three moles on his face.

"yukio! Oh than god, can you get us out of this knot!?" Rin said as yukio sighed and turned his head to the knot.

"alright, let me see" yukio said as he undid the knot in a matter of seconds. Making the two sigh in relief.

"I gotta hurry, can't be late right?" rin said to yukio as he nodded making the older twin run out of the church.

"laura right? I'm also an exorcist in training, I'm rins younger twin brother Yukio." Yukio said as Laura tilted he head in confusion.

"I thought you two knew nothing about me…" she said mostly to herself as yukio gave her a smile.

"rin yes, but dad told me about you since we both never knew when mephisto would send you over here… hey I was wondering can I see your tail?" yukio asked in a slightly excited manner as Laura was confused for a moment, wasn't she **NOT** suppose t- **OH!**

"don't have one, sorry" Laura said scratching the back of her head while giving an apologetic laugh.

"but isn't your belt it? I mean it really looks like a tail wrapped around your waist." yukio pushed as Laura sighed in fake annoyance.

"it's just a belt I bought from Kyoto, looks cool though huh?" Laura lied as Yukio nodded with a smile.

"heh even though she knew about you knowing of her tail she still lied about it? I think that's a pass." A voice spoke up as the two turned to father fujimoto. Laura inwardly sighed in relief since she made it past the first obstical.

"now then, yukio will help you on the tasks I give you, think of him as a tutor or something kay?" fujimoto said as Laura and yukio nodded.

 ** _Training montoge~ 1: holy water_**

"ow ow ow!" Laura shouted as she accidently split some on her arm.

"well that's out of the question…" Fujimoto said scratching his cheek

"even half demons are burned by it, we should have known that already before letting her use it." Yukio said regretfully as the girl held her arm while jumping up and down in pain.

 ** _2:barriers_**

"ok this is easy~" Laura said as she set another one down on the ground while making it activate.

"good job, now lets see what else dad wants you to do." Yukio said as Laura smiled and followed behind.

 ** _3: holy versus_**

"ummm and then he shall…."

"smite the wicked, you getting better but you still need to memorize the whole verse here." Yukio said giving the bible back to Laura for her to try and memorize it again.

"well at least her hearts in the right place…" Fujimoto said to himself as he passed the two.

 ** _One hour later_**

"guuuuh my head is about to explode…." Laura groaned as she set the bible on her face and leaned back.

"well at least you got some versus memorized, you did great I think it's about time we had a break." Yukio said closing his as Laura peeked out from under.

"ok, I don't mind." Laura said while she got up and stretched .

"taking a break huh? I think I can give you another test, why don't you take this and buy yourself something from the market?" Fujimoto asked while taking out ten bucks. "We can tell you can keep your tail tucked around a small group of people, now lets see if you can handle yourself around a large group. And you will be on your own so be careful."

Laura hesitantly took the money then looked at the paladin as he nodded that it was ok.

"alright. I'll do it." She said as she took a deep breath and began to march out of the church. Yukio sighed and looked at his dad.

"you sure about this dad? What if her tail does come undone?"

"don't worry boy, if mephisto told me was true. She'd do anything to keep it tucked tight. She really wants to do this. Mostly cause she wants to protect those in need sort of like you with rin, except she wants to try and protect everyone she can as many as she can." Yukio nodded and watched out the window to see the half demon leaving the church grounds to the market, only to go the wrong way.

"dad…. She does know where the market is… right?" Yukio asked as his father flinched when hearing that.

"Nope!" was all he said and began to run out of the church to the aburn.

* * *

Laura sighed and looked around at all the people in the store she looked at all the stuff and kept the money in her pocket as she looked at all the merchandice.

a scent caught her attention even with all the different scents it made it hard for her nose to cope with the city but this scent was easy to tell where it was since it was close by. She kept her head looking normal since she knew it was not normal for someone to have their nose in the air, she followed to hear sizzling and a group a people crowding around a certain area.

"this taste delicious!"

"sign me up to buy some~"

"me too!"

Laura blinked and smelt the air to tell the tasty scent was coming from there. She slowly walked through the crowd and saw rin cooking noodles and another lady saying the secret to its flavor. Laura was a little nervous since so many people were here and she was right behind the front lines. But she took a deep breath and stepped up to get a sample.

"oh hey Laura, what are you doing here?" Rin asked while frying the noddles.

"oh, I was just grabbing some type of snack and saw the crowd." Laura said picking up a sample. "thought I'd come see the hype." Laura slowly took a bite and her eyes went big and she chewed and swallowed.

"This is delicious! How did you get so good!" Laura shouted in delight as she took another bite of the noodles while rin chuckled with a red face. "oh it's nothing cooking is like the only thing I'm good at you know?"

"well keep it up~ you rock at this!" Laura said as rin nodded with a big smile on his face. "Well I'll let you get back to work, you got more hungry customers coming to taste as well~" Laura said as she waved and left the crowd as she saw a lady with a big orange afro and glasses pass her, in a way Laura thought it fit the ladys look making her look cute in her own uniqe way.

Laura went to the candy aisle to see what she can get for a good deal. Even though mephisto had money doesn't mean Laura was one to waste and burn money all willy nilly…. Unless she earned the money herself then she would spend as much as she got on video games or treats. But since she was given this money she had the full intention of giving every cent back.

She decided to get a jumbo pack of multiple candies that only cost five bucks with tax. She got this thing for sweets from her uncle amaimon, the two usualy bumped heads but they did get along at times so it was sort of a love/hate relationship between family members.

* * *

As she left she saw rin chasing a pink scarf that belonged to a little girl in the lot, Laura threw the plastic bag on her shoulder carrying it like a purse as she went and snatched the scarf for him.

"Got it~" She stated while holding it out to rin he smiled and reached out to take it only to stop and look at the ends, Laura didn't get it until she looked as well and saw it. A monkey creature that she imediatly recognized as a low class demon (hey, having a guardian as a headmaster of a school means you get lots of books so it's not hard to come across a demon class book)was clinging onto it while swaying in the breeze.

"what the-" The demon jumped up and ran into the store Laura ran after it since it still had the scarf Rin ran behind her with the small girl right far behind, Laura was accidently bumping into people and stuff as she turned corners trying to catch the demon or at least get the scarf from it.

The demon jumped on a batch of boxes the little girl was standing under and began to dance on it Laura was about to dive for the girl when rin got to her first, Laura skidded to a hault to look over at rin and the girl, the teen flinched to see her head was bleeding rin looked at Laura only to shout.

"Look out!"

Laura slowly looked up to see an avalanche of boxes crashing on top of her, she opened one eye to see she only had one box on her head while the rest stayed sprawled around her.

"Laura you ok?" Rin asked as the mother of the girl took her daughter from rin in a panic. Laura slowly took the box off her head and flinched.

"eh it might bump but it's not bleeding." Laura stated as she turned around to see the same orange haired woman with glasses from earlier was stomping up to her.

"miss was this your doing!?" the lady said as Laura hung her head.

"Ye-"

"It was me boss." Rin blurted out as Laura's head snapped over to rin who was bowing. "me and my friend were trying to catch the little girls scarf and I accidently ran into the boxes, if it wasn't for my friend Laura pushing me out of the way while I had the girl, we would have had worse injuries." Rin said as his boss glared even harder making Laura shake her head.

"well I can't have a violent thug like you working here, honesty is a vertru but violence and destruction is not welcome here. you are fired." The lady stated stomping away as rin hung his head his eyes covered by his hair.

"Rin…." Laura said taking his shoulder as he silently began to walk out of the store. Laura followed as he went to a small park and sat down on the swing.

"hey you didn't have to do that. I can handle myself." Laura said as Rin sighed. "I know it's fine really, I just wanted to help."

"but you got fired, from what I overheard while training they were excited if you were going to get the job! Why did you drop the ball for me!?" Laura said don't get her wrong she was grateful but rin got fired just as he was hired. In laura's book that was unacceptable for her to do to someone.

"Well for one you probly would have gotten sued for two things! One the girls head was bleeding and the damage you caused while chasing that monkey thing!" Rin snapped as Laura flinched and sat in the swing next to him.

"heh but you were the one that stood up for me." Laura said taking out two lollipops and quickly snatching Rin's nose.

"Wha- Glomp!" Rin said while an orange tootsie roll lollipop was shoved into his mouth.

"we are both at fault… so why not share some sorrow candy? " Laura said **(for those who don't know "sorrow candy is any type of candy you eat for when your sad when trying to find comfort.)**

"….thanks" Rin said as Laura popped a cherry one in her mouth as the two ate their sweets in silence.

"there you two are, come one lets get back." Yukio said as the two slowly gazed over at rin's younger twin. "whats wrong you two?"

"We'll explain it on the way back…." Laura sighed while getting up with rin following slowly behind.

* * *

After that night Laura paid fujimoto the ten bucks back and apologized for the trouble she caused about a dozen times and after a bit she decided it was high time to get back.

"bye you guys, I'll come back soon." Laura said bowing goodbye.

"we'll be waiting to welcome you back." Fujimoto said when Laura turned she was stopped by fujimotos hand on her shoulder. "one more thing…" Fujimoto said handing her a piece of paper. "rins' boss sent this over, but since you both say it was your fault. YOU got to pay for it."

Laura tilted her head and opened it and read the price. "even if it's in my price range this is ridicules who the hell pays this stuff!?" Laura snapped as Fujimoto just shrugged. "not me that for sure~"

"cheapstake" Laura muttered and she stuffed it in her pocket. "well I gotta go. See you guys around."

After she was out of sight she turned a corner to an allyway and closed a random door that had a lock to it and used her key, when she opened it she was back at her home in an instant.

"Meppy you here?" she asked taking the key out of the lock.

"indeed~ home late I see? How was it any trouble with your tail?" Mephisto said walking up to her in flashy moe pjs.

"there was trouble just not with my tail." Laura said holding out a bill as mephisto blinked at it. "whats this?" he asked as he took it and read it to himself.

"you got some explaining to do missy!" Mephisto scolded as Laura sighed knowing she might not get much sleep tonight.

* * *

 **hope you all liked it~ tell me if i have to fix anything (other than time skips) or if you like it the way it is. and yes i'm altering the story just a tiny bit, i hope you all liked chapter 1 in my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a few things i should say so you all get some of this.  
**

 **1\. Laura does not live in true cross acadamey instead mephisto made a key for him, amaimon, and Laura for a mansion like house that is ways away from true cross.**

 **2\. Laura made a habit of making fun of mephisto, so when she says he's weird, crazy, ext. MOSTLY she doesn't mean it a lot of times she does.**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST IN ANY WAY! I ONLY OWN LAURA/TORA and any other oc's that pop up!**

* * *

Laura sighed in boredom since mephisto scolded her last night she was grounded off her electronics her wii, ps3, Nintendo 3ds, computer, xbox, even her electronic sinnoh pokedex toy! And that wasn't even a gaming system! Sure it played little mini pokemon games, but that was beside the point!

She turned over on her bed and took out some nerds and tossed some in her mouth as she stared at her anime posters, after thinking long and hard she decided to just pop in one of her series.

"hmmmm, corpse party or higurashi no naku koro ni?" She said to herself since she was in the mode for scariness with gore.

"I think corpse party since it's more entertaining and not as confusing." A voice said as a green haired demon popped up upside down next to her.

"mmmm, ok corpse party it is. Thanks uncle amaimon." Laura said half in her own little world as she popped the dvd in the player. A moment later she snapped back and quickly turned her head to her uncle who was reaching his hand into her newly bought sweets.

"HEY!" she snapped making him freeze and turn his head slowly over to her.

"Come on, Laura. I'm in the mood for something sweet and big bro hid all mine!" Amaimon whined as Laura glared at his hand that was slowly moving in the bag as he tried to go for some pixi stixs.

"too bad I'm off my gaming systems and computer so I guess you are off sweets." Laura said making the demon 'awww….' While he reached out of the bag with his head hanging… up? He was upside down so in a way he was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you can't watch the show with me uncle." Laura said as Amaimon shrugged and floated over next to her as they watched the gory anime known as corpse party.

After a few hours the two grew bored with nothing to do since all they were doing was seeing if amaimon could catch Laura's tail before she could pull it back fast enough, it wasn't much but it was something to do.

"hey hey you two~ how's the life of being grounded?" Mephisto said in a cheerful way as he skipped into the room only to be met with a ball to his face. The purple haired man watched in silence as the ball rolled away from his feet.

"boring…." Laura stated as she pulled her tail away from amaimon once more.

"I must agree, can't we go out? I don't like being grounded…" Amaimon whined childishly while reaching for the half demons tail while he stared blankly at his brother.

"Wait now that I think about it how did you get grounded uncle?" Laura said as amaimon snatched her tail in victory. "oh, I just put some of brothers favorite white clothing with a red sock in the washer. A harmless prank Nothing too big."

"Some of those white clothing were collectors moe shirts! And you ruined it's innocent white color by turning it into another!" Mephisto screeched as Laura and amaimon covered their ears.

"well until you two learn to behave you will stay here for the rest of the day!" Mephisto said making the two groan. After a few minutes of silence Laura stood up and went to her bed.

"whatcha doing?" Amaimon asked as she moved her hand around the bed then pulled out an old Nintendo dsi.

"mephisto thinks I lost this, it has no internet but it still plays and stuff." Laura statted in victory as Amaimon glared her way, without warning he covered his mouth **(LIKE THIS"ヽ(°□°ヽ)" see?)** and called.

"Brother! LAU-" Amiamons mouth was clamped shut with Laura's hands as she glared at him.

"shut it will ya?" Laura said as Amaimon pointed to the bag of candy. "…..three pixi stixs, one bag of skittles, five lollipops… deal?" she asked as Amaimon thought for a moment while humming.

"hmmmm, make it two bags then yes." Amaimon stated as Laura nodded and let go of her uncleonce released he literally dove for the bag to grab his promised sweets.

* * *

The next day was raining and Laura just blankly stared out the car window. The very moment she was woken up she was told to get ready for a trip she was going on in the pink limo with Mephisto. After a few more minutes of waiting mephisto came into the car with his moe umbrella.

The ride was long and silent even if Laura didn't notice since she was playing her newly returned 3ds. After getting tired of playing she took note of where they were, it was a city.

"so whats up?" Laura finally asked as mephisto snapped out of his daze of sorts and turned his gaze over to her. "it appears fujimoto was killed by satan last night. You are to stay in here while I go to his funeral since I'm a long time friend understand?" he said as they parked and he began to exit the limo.

Laura eyes went big at the news, she only met the man two days ago! Why did this happen? Laura came to the door and opened her mouth only for mephisto to slam the door in her face. She peeked out the window to see mephisto pointing at her telling her to stay in the car or else. Laura huffed and folded her arms, but she didn't pout she understood in a way. When a friend dies those close to them need to morn and not have some stranger ask questions constantly on random things.

Laura went back to playing her games and waited for a good bit. After a while Mephisto came in in a fit of giggles. Hearing this Laura shook her head at her gaurdians weirdness, a day later (for some reason mephisto wanted to live in the car the rest of the day…. Weirdo.) they pulled out of the parking lot and drove for a bit.

"say Laura dear, put on your seat belt." Mephisto said as Laura shut her game and opened her mouth to ask only to be flung back by the new speed of the pink limo, after a moment it went to a quick stop making her fly forward and smacking her face right into the window. While she was shaking her head to get the dizziness away mephisto smirked and walked out of the car all in a cheery mood.

"the hell mepphy!" Laura roared grabbing the attention on the clown as she stomped out. "Warn me a little earlier to put my seatbelt on! My face hurts like hell now!"

"…Laura?" A voice said as Laura looked over mephistos shoulder to see rin who was blinking back at the aburn.

"Rin? What's going on?" Laura asked as Mephisto tipped his top hat and smiled wide. "Today my darling is the day you and rin are joining in true cross academy! I just came by to pick him up~"

"true cross academy?" the two said at the same time. One confused and one excited. **(I'm sure you know witch is witch right?)** "jynx, you owe me a soda." Laura said quickly pointing at rin with a wide grin as he glared over.

"why yes, you see I'm the director of the academy, that's the official title anyway."

"Huh?"

"Rin it's best not to think to hard on it…" Laura said pointing to the sky then pointed to her head. "… it gives you a head ache, trust me…."

"anyway, simply put you two are starting today part of our presidiuos institution." Mephisto said as Laura jumped in the air with glee.

"it's about time! I've been waiting to do this for three years now!" She stated pumping her fist into the air almost wagging her tail.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm so glad this worked out." A voice said as Laura turned to notice yukio already next to rin. Laura didn't waste another second and dove right into the car and buckled up ready to go, mephisto chuckled as he stuck his head in. "Excited are we?"

"Very mepphy."

"Mepphy!?" Rin shouted as he pushed his way in with yukio behind.

"Rin, I think it's time you know that mephisto is Laura's guardian." Yukio said taking a seat next to mephisto while rin sat by Laura as she turned on her 3ds.

"WHAT!?"

"Have been for the past eight years, gotta say kids are a handful. Especially the stubborn ones." Mephisto statted as Laura sighed.

"This is going to be a long ride…." She said to herself and played for an hour or so until she sighed in boredom and shut it. Looking out the window she saw a great big field of flowers with the blue sky above them.

 _"Sammy was right….. assiah is a beautiful place….."_

 _"Sammy…." A six year old Laura said to a man with yellow eyes with blue outlining. He had long black hair that was held together in the center making a thin ponytail at the bottom half. His clothing were black and sorta smoky making it hard to see his full figure, and a big bushy thorny black tail that dragged behind him._

 _"hmmmm? What is it tora?" Sammy asked stroking her head as she snuggled into the cusion and blanket Sammy brought for her to sleep with. "What is assiah like?"_

 _Sammy paused for a moment then resumed stroking the kids head that was resting on his lap._

 _"a very beautiful place, where flowers of all colors bloom red ones, blue ones, and yellow ones, water runs just about everywhere, even comes down from the sky from time to vast places with breath taking views… Man my time there was just *Deep inhale* wow. Hey when i am able to go back I'll take you with me. And when you are old enough… I want you to meet my sons, perhaps you could marry one and become part of my family truly. But promise me one thing Tora."_

 _"what's that Sammy?"_

 _"if you ever get the chance to leave this damn enternal inferno, do so."_

 _"but samm-"_

 _"Promise me young lady! I don't want you to waste away here, I want you to live a real life, see things, go places….. heh just listen to me, I sound like a real father huh?" Sammy said chuckling as Tora smiled up at the demon his smile was small until he noticed her looking. Seeing this he made it go ungodly wide showing off all his razor sharp teeth and slowly went to her face._

 _"boo!" he said making the half wolf demon laugh while covering herself up with the covers. "no! I don't want to be eaten~" she screamed happily as Sammy grinned._

 _"Eaten huh? Than how about tickling!?" he said as he wiggled his fingers on the covers making the child laugh echo through the blue inferno._

"WELL!" Laura snapped out of her memory to mephisto. "Just a few more minutes we'll be in the center of true cross academy town!" just as he said that Laura's head shot to the large labyrinth making her eyes sparkle with a large smile on her face.

"Wow! It's so cool!" she stated as mephisto kept talking. Then watched as they pulled up to the school Laura quickly unbuckled and nearly darted out only to be snatched on the shoulder.

"no, no ,no, Laura my dear. You need to get into your uniform first. You too rin." Mephisto said as the three teens blushed bright red.

"Mepphy I'm a girl!" Laura shrieked as mephisto gave her a curious look. "But when you were seven and eight you ran around naked all the time and you didn't care I saw you."

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" Laura shrieked holding her body close to her.

"well either you get into your uniform or none of you three are getting out of this car!" Mephisto stated as he stomped his foot to the floor.

"look how about rin gets dressed first? then the three of us leave so Laura can get dressed. All Laura has to do is turn away when rin is- oh she already is." Yukio said seeing Laura's back to them, Rin sighed and glared over at mephisto who kept on giving him a pervy look.

Laura was going through torture mostly cause mephisto kept on giving details on rin's body, his build, muscles, tone of skin. Laura didn't care much about boys and makeup and all that girly stuff, but when it came to one being RIGHT behind you while someone is describing them to you, it's pretty hard.

"I think his size is a-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Rin roared as he pulled up his pants trying not to get his tail unwrapped from his body **(found out thats how he kept it hidden while wearing shorts thanks to a blue exorcist special short it was #3)**. Yukio kept reading some paper but glanced over to Laura's face to see she was starting to get a nosebleed from mephisto's detailed description.

After a few moments of silence the car door opened and slammed shut confirming it was safe for Laura to turn around. She dreaded the girl uniform but noticed mephistio got her a boys uniform since she hated skirts.

* * *

When she exited she had the tie tied into a strange knot making mephisto laugh his ass off while Laura just growled and just turned her head away.

"here, let me." Yukio said as he started to do her tie. After a moment it was tied and she loosened it just a bit since it didn't feel right. it was odd for the twins to see her like this since her rather small breasts and short hair made her look like a boy.

"Well you kids better be off! The assembly to greet the new years are starting and you better hurry or you'll be late!" mephisto shutting the door to his limo as it sped off.

"ummmm…. Bye." Laura said waving awkwardly at the now empty zone. She followed the twins too the auditorium taking a seat next to rin, she wasn't really paying attention as her head turned to all the new people and scents. She felt so happy to be out and about around these people, her new classmates!

"please welcome your class rep. yukio okumura!" the announcer said as Laura's attention turned to him as he stepped up to the front.

"yukio..?" Rin said to himself as Laura turned her head to rin who seemed happy for his brother… either that or he was really confused.

"whats up?" she said as Rin jumped as if he forgot she was there. "O-oh it's nothing. I'm just happy that my brother did so well!" Rin said scratching the back of his head.

"man, this is so cool! I've been waiting three years to get mepphy to enroll me here." Laura statted as Rin rose an eyebrow.

"Why so long? Did something happen?" Rin asked as Laura flinched relizing the gravity of the situation. Rin doesn't know a thing and she had to answer fast!

"W-well, y-you see…. I got into fights a lot! And easily to, so mephhy said "you will learn to not fight that much or you're not going!" so I started taking my anger out on fighting video games like mortal combat and stuff." _Nailed it!_ Laura thought after that big fat lie… ok not a total lie when she was little she did get into fights a lot but she calmed down over the years.

"Really?" rin said in a chuckle. "I still get into fights! But I'm going for a change and going to not try and get into that many fights anymore as well!" Rin finished while pumping his fist in determination. Laura smiled at the fact rin bought it, but she hated lieing to potential friends. But she had too, if word got out a half demon was on the prowl at true cross academy all hell would break loose.

After the assembly she looked around for a second, she lost rin since he ran off bewildered so with a sigh she took out a small rectangle map. But she found that opening it was a mistake since it just popped open to cover her person like a blanket would.

"what the hell!?" Laura rustled around the map completely lost in it trying to get it off her, it was tight and she could only see blurry words **(Another Funfact: Laura is farsighted so things close up like a word right next to her eyes is blurry.)** a few moments of trying to get untangled made her upset so instead of going out the hard way she took the easy way resulting in a completely shredded map. Sighing, she picked up the shredded pieces and throwing them away ignoring the stares she earned.

Laura began to walk around the place and sniffed the air to the delicious smelling food, she felt her stomache growl and blushed remembering she has had nothing to eat since yesterday.

"well, just follow my nose to the cafeteria, I'll eat something there I guess."

Laura's jaw dropped at the sight of the cafeteria she felt so puny compared to it! I mean look at the size of this thing! Well… true cross academy was big with a lot of kids in it. So I shouldn't have surprised her, but you guessed the most cliché thing ever, it did… (Yup totally cliché)

Laura sighed and went to some menu bored and looked for her favorite breakfast… unfortunately for they had three of them, so laura got them with some of the money she had.

Sitting down she had a stack of pancakes, bacon, and some scrambled eggs with ketchup on the side. Laura licked her lips and quickly began to eat her food.

"woah it's like a fancy shamcy resturaunt!" a voice echoed making Laura turn her head with half a piece of bacon sticking out to see Rin looking up at all the details. Laura took the bacon out of her mouth and waved to Rin while he stared in awe at the place.

"Yo, Rin! Quit gawking people will think you're crazy!" Laura shouted catching him off guard. Laura chomped down on the rest of the piece of bacon as rin sat down in front of her.

"man you must be starving to eat that much." He stated as Laura gulped while nodding.

"yeah, mepphy forgot to get me breakfast and I forgot about breakfast at all today." Laura said as rin quickly snatched a bacon off her plate.

"Hey!"

"what?" Rin asked innocently as he bit down on HER bacon. Laura glared at the teen and slowly pulled her plate a little closer to her.

"Anyway is this really a school!? It's so huge!" Rin exclaimed as Laura nodded. "Yeah it is! I think they made it this size since from what I know a lot of kids go here. But it surprised me on how huge they actually made it!" Laura said in an excited tone as she finished her eggs up.

"I know! Can they make this place any bigger!?" Rin said making gestures with his arms on how huge the place is making laura chuckle showing her sharp canines. Rin eyes widened a bit at the sight but shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

"anyway I'm done, to class I guess?" Laura said taking her tray to the place where the dirty dishes go **(IDK what those places are call ok!?)**

"yup~" Rin said as he led the way to their class… even if he didn't know the way. So the two asked around for directions and finally made it to probly the biggest class ever made!

"damn you think they could have made this room any bigger?" Rin asked as Laura shrugged taking a seat at a random desk.

"maybe." Laura said to herself as she looked at the black bored at the front.

"hey, hey how much chalk do you think the teacher uses up in a day for everyone to see what he's writing?" Laura said pointing to the black bored as Rin laughed.

"I don't know maybe a thousand or something?" the two began to laugh until the teacher came in and immeidatly got on to Laura for sitting on the desktop resulting in her sticking her tounge out when his back was turned.

* * *

After school the two left to go to their dorms… one problem.

"where are our dorms now?" Laura said as the both stopped walking and looked around at the empty hallway. The two sweatdropped at this.

"jeez, well looks like we'll have to find a teacher and-"

"whine whhiiiine." Rin paused and looked down behind him to see a small terrier type of dog that was wearing a pink bow with white dots all over it. Laura caught scent of who it was right away and crouched down and patted the dog on the head.

"whats a dog doing on campus?" Rin asked mostly to himself as the dog ran between his legs almost knocking him over. He paused and turned his head to the two and began to run off.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Laura said running behind the dog with rin not to far behind. Laura was more of a cat person even though she is half dog herself, but she had to admit she liked mephisto more in his dog form. Mostly cause she could pick him up and tease him… until he transforms back and grounds her.

The mephisto dog scrambled onto a lamppost and waited for the two to catch up. When the two got there Laura felt her tail loosening up due to all that running and forced it back into place. Mephisto dog seemed to catch that and chuckle under his breath, then in a fushia (pinkish purple.) cloud he popped back into his human form.

"pardon me you two, but it would be unseemly if the director of the academy to be seen running around in the halls of the school in broad daylight." He said trying to act cool, but lets be serious when you see mephisto for the first time…. Or any other time. You can't take him that seriously.

"you just shapeshifted! Does that mean exorcist can shape shift too!?" Rin exclaimed as Laura sighed and shook her head.

"No Rin, you see mepphy is a weirdo that can do magic and shapeshifting is one of those talents." Laura explained in her own words making mephistos eyebrow twitch and threw a key at her head and another in rins hand.

"what the hell mepphy! This is child abuse!" Laura said pulling the key out of the back of her head. But her comment was ignored as mephisto chuckled.

"those keys can grant you access to the cram school at anytime with any door." Mephisto explained as a vein popped in Lauras head from being ignored. Rin asked in curiosity but Laura just kept glaring as mephisto explained what cram school was while walking up to them.

"… I trust you two are ready to begin?" mephisto asked leaning in closer to them as the two nodded. "Good, and one more thing I need to speak to each of you alone, Laura over here. Rin stay here." Mephisto said taking Laura's shoulder and turning the curb and out of hearing distance.

"… ok I think this is far enough." Mephisto said in a small voice than leaned in just to be sure. "Now Laura remember your bindings have become weak over the years and with a good slash, bite, hit, Ect. they can break. Now the ones on your tail I'm not to worried about since they contain you wolf ears, fangs, and flames. But the one around your neck, if broken first all the rest will have no effect and you will regain your power to transform into a giant fire wolf again. So you better watch it." Mephisto explained making Laura's eyes dialate.

' _why did he tell me this now?'_ she thought in a panic. "another thing. Say what you will about your pointed ears or fangs, but showing your tail is a no no. that tail is a dead giveaway on your position and will be blown about you being a half demon. So control it better would you." Laura nodded and he patted her on the back and told her to stay put while he went to speak to rin.

After a moment mephisto motioned the girl to come back while he stepped up to the ledge of the curb.

"… now if you two would follow me." Mephisto jumped as the two ran to stop him only to see he landed safely. Rin followed down only to fall flat on his face while laura looked at a nearby tree branch and jumped landing on it and happily climbing down unharmed while rin just glared at her good luck while rubbing his aching face.

"now rin would you be so kind to open one of those doors with that key I just gave you?" Mephisto asked as Rin shrugged and did so opening the door to a hall with so many look alikes, the only difference in the similer doors were the numbers above them. Laura slowly walked up only to be pushed along by mephisto.

"the fresh man class is in 1106, step lively now this way." He said as the two followed looking around.

"man It seems easy to get lost even if it's a strait hall." Laura said looking at the numbered doors.

"yeah, I wonder how our classmates even find there way other than the numbered doors, I mean even knowing the number you could forget and then go in the wrong room all together!" Rin said while mephisto stopped dead in his tracks with the two not paying attention they both walked into his back.

"mepphy warn people when your about to stop…" Laura whined as Mephisto chuckled then pointed to the door in front of him. "here we are, and I'll be sitting in with you two today."

"Ah shit now I'm getting nervous, what about you Laura?" Rin asked while Laura stared at the door shaking.

"come now! Knowing you this is very odd of you to do this my dear. Cold feet I presume?" Mepisto asked as Laura shakily shook her head.

"I think… I'm frozen in excitement…." She stated in a shushed tone trying to take a step but put it back.

"well, try to unwind while I transform okay? Ine zwin trine" with a poof mephisto was a dog once more ready to go when the two were. Laura took a deep breath and picked up mephisto when he had his back turned.

"i'm alright now _puppy~_ lets go." Laura said as mephisto growled. "please put me down Laura, it takes forever to groom this fur coat and I don't want you messing it up!"

"hmmmm, what do you think rin? Let the pup go?" Laura said grinning as Rin shook his head. "no way! This is too funny to watch!" he laughed as Mephito growled again and gave Laura's hand a nice long slobbery lick making her drop him with an "ewwww!'

"you think I'm infected with weirdness now?" Laura asked as rin shrugged.

"AHEM! Now if you two are really want to be excorcist you better make up your minds before entering." Mephisto said as Laura looked at the door then reached out and took the handle…

* * *

 **oh man i think i failed horribly at this one! i'm sorry if it was bad i got nothing else but don't worry there will be more to come and it will get better! (i hope)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok this chapter is short for two reasons!  
**

 **1: i had no other idea on how rin would find out about Laura's demon half.**

 **and 2: i suck at tradegy stuff like moping and doping!**

 **and extra 3: this will suck! so you better get ready to give me the hook.**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST!**

* * *

All eyes were on the two teens that just walked in mephisto snuck easily by due to his small size while Laura stayed quiet as she gulped and introduced herself and followed the dog quickly to the front seat while rin introduced himself.

"I thought they would be… I don't know more sociable." Laura said sitting on one side of mephisto as he hmmed.

"…. Perhaps they aren't used to people outside their groups." Mephisto said

"yeah…" Lauras said as rin sat down and mephisto began to explain some things to him, Laura wasn't paying attention while she tapped her fingers on the desk top waiting for something to happen.

"hey I just noticed you have your nails painted." Rin said pointing at Laura's nail as she raised an eyebrow in confusion then looked at her natural black nails.

"O-oh yeah, I'm more of a red type of girl but black matches my hair and eye colors." Laura lied while taking out a Capri sun packet and began to drink happily.

"dear, drinks and food is not allowed in cram school either" Mephisto said as Laura groaned but kept on drinking. Soon the door opened and yukio walked in to the frount desk and set down a briefcase.

"I'm your instructor, my name is yukio okumura." Yukio said as Laura made a gasp catching the yellow straw and making it go down her throat. Laura grasped her neck and started coughing and Mephisto immediately rammed into her chest making the straw come flying out with her catching it with her free hand.

"are you alright miss brooks?" Yukio asked as Laura nodded while gasping.

"just learned to never drink caprisun again." Laura stated earning a few chuckles from her classmates. Soon Yukio began to speak and explain about goblins moving in and rin kept on trying to get his brother to talk to him while Laura tried to calm him down by patting his back and telling him to just sit and speak later…. That didn't work at ALL. Soon rin stomped up with Laura shaking her head as she turned to the red package rin's been carrying since she saw him in the pink limo, she slowly reached for it while mephisto saw this and barked at her making her flinch.

"I thought I taught you that curiosity killed the cat. It's better you don't touch that alrighty?" Mephisto said in a very serious tone as Laura nodded and retracted her hand.

"We need to talk man right now!" Rin shouted shaking his brother a little, Laura looked at mephsto while he just sat back and enjoyed the show while everyone else seemed a bit on the edge.

"alright, sorry everyone would you step outside for a moment?" Yukio said as some guy with a blonde streak in the middle of his brown hair scoffed while cursing, Laura felt she had to leave as well and got up and followed a purple haired girl out. The door shut and it seemed it was sound proof since Laura couldn't hear a thing on the other side.

"what was that guys problem? Who does he think he is huh!?" the blonde streak guy snapped as the buzz cut with glasses and pink haired ones shrugged.

"Well Rin is Yukio's twin brother, but chances are Rin never knew a thing about yukio training and becoming an exorcist. How would you react huh?" Laura said as the guys scowl soffened into an angry face.

"I see your point there." He said scratching the back of his head

"well since we are all here how about we introduce ourselves properly? I'm konekomaru Miwa. But you all can call me koneko." The boy with the glasses said as the others stepped up one by one.

"I'm izumo kamiki" the violet pigtailed haired girl said in a snobby way while the brunette smiled and bowed. "I'm Noriko Paku nice to meet you all."

"well I'm Renzo shima, nice to meet you lovely ladies~" Shima said as he winked at the two girls.

"and I'm Ryuji Suguro." The delinquent looking one said as they turned to the two mutes as that just stayed silent, then all eyes were on Laura as she cleared her throat.

"My name is Laura Brooks."

"isn't that a foreign name?" Koneko asked as Laura shrugged. "I believe it's American."

"my, my under your boys uniform I never would have guessed you to be a girl, my apologizes for not realizing it sooner I mean you have such lovely-" Shima was cut off when Koneko pulled him away by the ear while Laura's nose picked up a stinking scent she recognized as dead animal blood. A moment later the floor shook for a moment under everyones feet.

"…tell me that's not an earthquake." Bon said as everyone stayed stock still for a moment waiting for something to happen.

"maybe it was it was a small one" Laura suggested while the others nodded.

"so what now? I mean does mr. Okumura plan to keep us here all day?" Izumo stated as Noriko shrugged. "I'm sure he'll let us in soon. I mean it's not like he'll forget us right?"

"who knows…" Laura started letting everyone get the chance to look over while she smirked. "for all we know they could be having an all out brawl to the death! And mr. okumura could be losing and dying as I speak while Rin is jumping out the window without us even knowing!" Laura said making her voice more and more terrified making the others a little edgy.

….

….

….

"that's a load of bs. I'm not buying it one bit" Ryuji said as Laura chuckled. "couldn't get you huh? Shame I wanted to see what would happen if you all really fell for it~" hearing this made the rest let out a large sigh of relief knowing she wasn't serious.

"you got the rest of us good though. The way your voice sounded it almost sounded as if you believed your own words." Koneko said adjusting his glasses while Izumo crossed her arms.

" ** _I_** didn't fall for it I was uhh… acting like it for Nomiko!" Izumo said as Laura let out a muffled laugh at Izumos poor attempt at trying to talk big.

"oh yeah! Laura what's with the belt?" Nomiko said while everyone automatically looked at her "belt"

"huh oh this? Well I bought in Kyoto and it feels so comfy I wear it with every outfit I wear regardless if it looks good or not." Everyone deadpanned at that before anyone could say anything else the door opened to let the class in when they entered it looked like a warzone, desks were flown everywhere and pipes were broken and rin was sitting on one of the few desks that were not flipped waving.

"what the hell I was right!? You two really did go into an allout brawl against one another?" Laura said as the rest stood there with their eyes going from the room to the twins then back at Laura who was stunned.

"hehe no… I accidentally bumped into that dead animal blood and a bunch of hobgoblins invaded." Rin said scratching the back of his head as the class sweatdropped. After that everyone cleaned up the room together and got it back to normal. Afterwards mephisto showed Laura to her dorm it was across the bridge sorta away from the school, it was sundown and the place looked sort of… empty.

"mepphy are you sure this is the place?" Laura asked while her guardian nodded and stopped at a door and opened it to show a room almost the same as hers only smaller and had a dorm bed.

"woah! Where's my roomate's bed?" Laura asked as Mephisto shook his head.

"oh no, I made it so this room is all your own. But you'd be surprised on how many people will live with this dorm with you. So I saw it fit to make you a room of your own, oh and I'm going to need the house key back for now. Don't worry I'll pick you up on holidays and what not. But this dorm is your home for now, so I don't want you sneaking in and raiding the fridge." Mephisto said as Laura glared at that last part and handed the blazing red key to mephisto.

"well, I'll leave you to your games and stuff so do have fun." Mephesto said as he opened the door to his office and left without another word while Laura waved goodbye. She did a lot of stuff on her own the rest of the day, read, played video games, bounced on her bouncing ball thingy (no ones too old to ride one of those!) and even played on a laptop mehpisto left behind. After a while she got bored and began to walk around the halls looking some type of company… man by now uncle Amaimon would come to bug her… you know it was around this time she began to notice amaimon was more like an annoying brother than an uncle…. Eh whatever. Laura slid down the railing keeping her tail around her waist incase she passed someone. But after searching every floor she noticed something.

"I'm all alone in here!?" Laura yelled at nothing and began to frantically open and slam shut every door in the place. Then soon she sat down at a random table in the kitchen and let her head fall hard onto the table leaving a bruise. After moments of silence Laura soon began to freak out inside, she never liked to be left alone, then again who doesn't?

Laura groaned and slowly went up to her room and looked into her closet and flinched at all the outfits they were cosplay! Every single one of them! Inuyasha… Naruto…. Blue exorcist, oh wait that's the anime we're in so that's not there…. Attack on titan… black butler and a lot of other anime's that Laura has seen and liked. Somehow mephisto messed up and got the wrong part of her wardrobe. Laura bolted out of her room to a payphone since she never saw no use in having a cell and dialed Mephistos number.

"Hello Johann Faust the V speaking~" Mephisto said picking up the phone as Laura glared at the phone. "what the- MEPPHY YOU put all my cosplays in there! Where are my normal clothing!? And why am I alone in here!?" Laura practically shrieked into the phone making the demon take the phone away from his ear.

"W-well, I thought you would have wanted your cosplays there, your regular clothing are in the drawers just under the hanging cosplays, or did you not notice them? Plus since you are dangerous you are placed under surveillance. your watcher should be there soon." Mephisto asked making Laura sweatdrop and look at the stairs that lead to her floor with a deadpanned look and mentally slapped her forehead. "I did not see the drawers, and I understand thanks mepphy. Bye." Laura said as she hung up hearing a goodbye just before the phone clicked. Laura went up the stairs once more to see someone up ahead... no wait make that two.

"huh?" Laura kept walking to see it was the okumura twins. "what are you two doing here?" Laura asked as they looked over and blinked at Laura's presence. Rin and Yukio looked at one another then back at Laura.

"we would ask you the same thing." Yukio said adjusting his glasses and Laura opened the door to her room and pointed. "I'm going to live here, I thought I was going to be on my own in here." She explained as the two peeked making Rin's jaw dropped.

"WOAH! How did your room get so cool!" Rin said running in while taking in the place in awe.

"Mephisto did this for me." Laura said as she followed Rin with Yukio right behind her. "lucky bastard…" Rin muttered to himself.

"well since we are all here why don't we get our homework done~?" Yukio said with an innocent smile while rin flinched and Laura just went and sat down at her tv and put in her gamecube and started playing pokemon xd gale of darkness.

"uhhh what are you doing?" Yukio menacingly asked making his glasses gleam. "did it no need." Laura simply said loading her save file.

"great~ well you can do tomorrows homework now~" Yukio said making the teen girl froze in fear as she felt the cold hand of death creep on her shoulder and snatch her to the other room.

"Nuuuuuuu!"

* * *

Later Laura walked to the bathroom with a headache, she and Rin were just tortured by the horror of yukios studies and she even knew she was going to have nightmares of her being buried with piles and piles of homework!

she decided a nice warm bath could help with her head ache no problem.

"…or is it a cold shower that does that?" Laura asked herself as she went into the nearest bathroom not caring witch one she entered (Laura is used to having her own bathroom and mephisto never explained very well on boy and girl restrooms since Laura didn't really go anywhere without mephisto with her, so he always pointed to the girls restroom when she had to go.)

Laura happily washed her tail and hair with some nice waterfall mist shampoo the best thing about this shampoo is that it doesn't smell so much~ it's nearly scentless…. Only problem is that it dulls her sense of smell while she's in the bath… along with the mist from the hot water also didn't help. Cause if she was a smarter person and put into consideration two boys shared the same dorm… she would have locked the door….

"Ha! First one in!" Rin's voice said as he ran and jumped into the tub while Laura was still sitting on (going sort of traditional Japanese here.) the stool and instinctively covered her breasts while her tail covered the rest while she froze in fear and embarrassment. Yukio ran right in behind his brother saying something about not running in the bath place.

"wha-…." That little noise Laura made immediately made the twins notice her presence. Everything was silent while all three took in the situation. Yukio being the only one with a towel walked out swiftly and quietly leaving rin and Laura alone…. The two didn't know what to do but rin slowly looked down to see Laura's tail that was covering her most private parts. Laura took the chance to throw a bin at him whacking him good in the head.

"stop staring you perv!" Laura said as Rin quickly turned away.

"S-sorry…. I just couldn't help but see your tail…." Rin trailed off while Laura's head hung and rinsed her head and tail with the shower head and wrapped a towel around her body when she was done and left the room and went straight to her room not bothering to get dress while she carried her clothing to it and locked her door behind her.

* * *

The next day Laura woke up early and got dressed and ate her breakfast and left the dorm before either of the two woke up, the sun was barely rising but Laura didn't care, she just didn't want to face the music with rin's reaction to his new discovery of her.

Laura waited a good three hours on the roof before it was eight and she went to her class swiftly while trying not to draw attention especially since she knew Rin was in the same class as her.

Laura looked around to see an empty desk next to a larger kid seeing her chance she sat down and opened a large book and made sure it hid her face while Rin walked in he glanced over everyone to see where Laura was.

Not seeing where she was he sat down with a sigh a stared out the window wondering if Mephisto took her away or not.

Laura waited in anticipation for the lunch bell to ring before Rin noticed she was in the room as well. Lucky for her the bell rang and she exited through the back as slowly and calmly as possible. She went out to a small clearing to see some of her class mates from cram school. One of them that had brown hair noticed her and waved.

"hey, Laura! Want to hang with us for a bit?" she asked while Laura shrugged and went over to the two

"Izumo and Paku was it?" Laura asked as they nodded and she sat down with a big sigh.

"woah, what eating you?" Izumo asked while taking out her sandwich (don't judge me ok? 'v.v).

"I had a bit of a falling out with my friend, now I'm avoiding him to prevent further confrontation…" Laura said resting her head on her hand. Izumo stopped her action of going in for a bite and glared.

"why? He hurt you or something? Hit you!? That scum showing a woman no respec-"

"woah woah calm down dude. It was just a falling out no one was hurt psychically." Laura said While Izumo calmed down and went back to her sandwich.

"well… it's not like I really care or anything*nom…. Swallow* I just can't stand it when a guy hits a girl." Izumo said as Paku smiled.

"so tell us what happened." Paku said taking out her apple juice while Laura got out her turkey sandwich

"I can't tell you everything…. But he found out that I told a lie about something. And im afraid on what he'll think of me now…." Laura explained as best she could while the two listened.

"I see, but if you don't talk to him you never know! I mean he'll probably see past it all you know?" Paku said as Izumo sighed and nodded.

"Paku's right you know. You should at least see if your friend is not some shallow bastard who judges people for who they are." Izumo said as Laura smiled as she bit down on her sandwich. "and if he is dump him and find some new friends." Izumo said making Laura choke a little from laughing with a full mouth.

Laura took notice of rin and chomped her sandwitch down in a second then stood up. "I got to go, see you two later!" Laura said before running off while the girls waved and went to their own conversation thinking Laura was going to her friend…. When it was the complete opposite.

 _'Izumo may be right…. But I'm half demon shallow has nothing to do with this!'_ Laura thought.

Rin took notice when he saw Laura turning the corner and immediatly ran after. Laura turned her head to cheack to see if Rin saw her, she flinched when she saw him about ten feet behind.

"wait up!" Rin said as Laura grunted and picked up the pace seeing the halls were empty she let her tail loose and used it as a sail to get her more balance and help her turn corners more easily.

"damn it Laura stop!" Rin's yell was a bit more far behind Laura turned her head to see he was lagging a good ways. Laura wasted no time and quickly went up the stairs, the stairs slowed her down just a tad and she has been running god knows how long and it was beginning to just get to her Laura turned one more corner on the next floor and stopped thinking she was safe. Until she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Gotcha! Now Talk to me damn it!" Rin said as Laura just glared.

"why do you follow a demon just to talk to it huh!? Isn't my tail enough proof that I'm dangerous!?" Laura snapped making Rin flinch to see tears in her eyes. "Many humans fear and hate demons! How do I know you're not like them!?" Laura said yanking her wrist away from Rin's grasp and backed up with him reaching out a bit.

"no that's no-"

"Save it! I don't want my first friend to get hurt by me!" Laura said as she ran to the window and broke through it jumping out of the building five stories high, Laura landed in a tree and quickly wrapped her tail around her waist and climbed down to see the broken window caught the attention of some of the passerbys. Laura left the school and locked herself in her room after that and did not come out the rest of the day.

* * *

Laura curled up in her blanket and stayed silent she heard some slamming in the room next to her but heard no voices. Her eyes moved to the door when she heard some light knocking a bit later.

"listen…. I know you don't want to talk to me face to face…." Rin's voice said as Laura just sighed and curled up holding her tail like some type of body pillow for comfort. "So just listen. I don't care if you're a half demon. Or that you killed another person, you did that in self-defense so you weren't at fault. But I'm still your friend ok? Yukio only told me only that much since that's all mephisto told dad…. If you want to tell me more I'm all ears." Rin sat down outside the door with his back leaning on the door.

"…..they said I was an abomination." Laura said loud enough for Rin to hear outside the door. "when they saw my tail they freaked and ran away. I didn't get it since I was eight so I kept on playing in the junkyard I was at…. A bit later they came back with a gun…..

 _Laura's newly bounded tail swung happily as Laura found some more human objects that she's never seen before it's been at least two months since she was taken from gehena and she was living it to the fullest. It was sunset and she was pulling out a doll of sorts it was missing an eye and it's dress was in tatters. Laura smiled at it and gently stroked it's face with her small hand then set it down in a sitting up position on a torn up couch, in her opinion it looked more happy like that._

 _A man walked by and saw her tail and watched for a bit since it was uncommon for stray dogs to run loose around here when Laura stood up the man saw it was a half demon and jumped in a panic he was an exorcist and demons that are half are an abomination to the world. This was a thing this man strongly believed and ran away when Laura caught site of him she paied no mind and went back to looking around the heap of junk for something interesting._

 _A bit later the person came back to see Laura spotted him and smiled and waved kindly, she took no mind of the gun in his hands until she heard him loading in with a chuck-chuck sound._

 _"Demon!" a man said shooting his shot gun at her as she quickly dodged it and looked at the bald man with her emerald orbs in fear in fear while his hazel eyes burned with pure hate making Laura shake in fear and run for cover while the man kept shooting._

 _"You abomination!" he said firing off another shot. Laura knew she had to do something, Mephisto left her here and would not be back for a while longer, Laura could try to hold out but something told her she wasn't safe if she did that. So Laura slowly crawled a bit to find a pipe and took holt of it and planned to knock him out, the man reloaded and went deeper into the junkyard while he looked around until he got to where a pile of junk was and pointed to the cliff quickly only to see nothing. Laura gulped crouched down on the pile she knew what she had to do. If she didn't this man could very well kill her. All she had to do was hit him and he would be knocked out right? Laura was only eight at the time and didn't know much about her seals or much about humans since she just arrived. So Laura pounced and swung the pipe down hard the man didn't have much time to react when the pipe met the side of his head spewing brain matter and blood out. All the guy could do was makde a disgusting gurgling sound as he fell to the ground…._

his blood was all over me, and pooling around his body. I got more and more scared by the second when I realized I just killed someone and hid in those little iron tube things… then mephisto found me later that night and started to keep me away from public permanently unless he was right next to me… when you saw my tail, I got scared that something like that would happen again…" Laura finished as Rin looked down at his own tail.

"hey, it's cool. I sorta understand… could you open your door? i… want to show you something." Rin said as Laura hesitantly unlocked her door and stood with her back to the wall as she opened it. Rin tilted his head when he didn't see Laura right away he slowly walked in the dark room with his tail following.

When rin got to the center of the room the light snapped on making Rin jump a bit at the sudden action and turned to see Laura's eyes bugging as she pointed at his tail.

"is that what I think it is?" she asked as Rin nodded with a smile.

"see I'm sorta on the same boat." Rin stated scratching his cheek as Laura just exhaled and let herself fall down on her knees.

"Thank god, this isn't as hard as I thought it'd be!" Laura said as Rin laughed and plopped next to her. "well, you made it hard for me. I literally looked just about everywhere in the entire school until Yukio told me you locked yourself into your room!"

Laura was silent than burst out laughing a second later while holding her gut. "I'-I'm so stupid~ haha! I-I'm sorry about-haha that! But the entire school ju-haha-just for me? Isn't that overdoing it!?" Laura whipped some tears out of her eyes from laughing to hard as Rin smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well not the WHOLE school, I only searched parts of it since it's so big."

Laura smiled while feeling sleepy she looked at the clock and saw it was around two in the morning.

"I'm tired man… so I'm gonna go to bed." Laura said as Rin nodded.

"ok, good night.' Rin said walking out the open door while closing it behind him. "and rin."

"hmm?" Rin peeked back as Laura covered herself with her blanket. "thanks for being my friend." Rin smiled and shut the door letting the half wolf demon get some sleep while he went to his room next door to do the same.

* * *

 **YEEEEAaaaaahhhhhh... that was bad... hey i just want you all to know is that i'm easily unmotivated. so some review would be nice~ the follows and favs go me going but a review now and then would be nice...i sound desprate now don't i? eh screw it i sorta am anyway.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello again... yes i was holding out on you guys cause i was writing nonstop to the extend of making three chapters to post in one day...**

 **i fell like i've gone crazy**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST IN ANYWAY! I ONLY OWN LAURA!**

* * *

Laura slowly cracked her green eyes open to the sunlight burning trough her curtains. She frowned and stretched cat style with her tail curved slightly in the air.

Laura groaned after that and she walked to the Girls bathroom learning her lesson a few days ago and did her business. And her way back she heard crying in Rin and Yukio's room and since she was still half awake she just opened the door and waltzed in.

"whos crying, are you hurt?" she mumbled as rin sniffled and looked up at Laura who was still rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"woah you were still asleep? It's like noon." Rin said sniffling again as he looked up from the manga to see Laura plopping down on his bed.

"what are you reading?" Laura asked still halfawake while rin showed her the manga and to be honest Laura would have been crying her eyes out if she wasn't still out of it.

"Laura, you're drooling…" Rin said as Laura perked her head up a bit and wiped her drool off as rin rolled his eyes.

"come on wake up, it's our day off! Why spend it sleeping?" Rin said while poking and pulling at Laura's face while she sleepily tried to fight him off.

"mmmmmmeeeeehhhhhh! Stahp!" Laura whined weakly trying to swat his hands away as rin chuckled and kept on.

"Laura, go get dressed and wake up, Rin don't tease halfawake people it's not nice." Yukio said walking into the room. Laura zombie her way to her room to get dressed while the two continued whatever they were talking about and Laura went to her room and got dressed in her normal white shirt and jeans. She then went down to the sink and splashed her face with ice cold water witch jolted her awake, with that said and done she was more awake and ready to do something. Laura went back upstairs and went to the guys' room.

"coming in." She said before opening the door to see rin adjusting his necktie to his uniform as Laura felt a question mark appear above her head.

"oh hey! Just in time! Yukio was about to take us to an exorcism!" Rin exclaimed as Yukio sighed.

"I said you can come to watch Rin…. But I guess Laura won't harm anyting."

"I'll be right back then." Laura said and went to get her uniform jacket on, she was too lazy today to put on a tie and change again. Then ran back as Yukio was about to tell her about the key he had but she cut him off.

"it's a key to someplace that only certain exorcist are allowed to have can we go?" Laura said in an excited impatient tone as she and rin went behind Yukio and waited.

"At least **someone** here did their homework…" Yukio said as he unlocked the door while Rin glared at him. to the outside and a pathway that led to a house surrounded by lush green. Laura caught whiff of all the supplies as soon as the door opened since the wind was at the moment blowing their direction. She looked over the side to see she was really high like the homes and stuff on the ground looked like toys of sorts.

"woahhhhh!" Laura shouted as her voice echoed along with Rin's who shouted at how high they were.

"come on you two, keep up." Yukio said walking ahead as Laura huffed but followed anyway with Rin in tow as he studied the bindings on her tail and neck.

"Hey, Laura… what are those iron bindings on you anyway? Some accessory? I've never seen you take them off so I'm not sure." rin asked Laura looked down at her seals and shrugged.

"they are seals, they keep my true form and flame powers sealed. There is a fifth one but mephisto keeps that thing locked in a box in his office. The ones on my tail each seal up a certain part…. Like one of them keeps my wolf ears locked away so I got normal human ears right now. And another has my sharp fangs sealed up, sure I have fangs now but these babies that are sealed also contain bone crushing strength in my jaws. And the third one has my flames hidden inside. I actually miss them since they were pretty fun to play or train with… the fourth one around my neck contains something else, but if that one is broken before the other three they are considered useless."

"so wait what your saying is that you are so powerful you gotta be sealed up?" Rin asked as Laura shrugged.

"I'm not so sure, but mephisto told me when the seals break I'll be in immense pain for a while since the process has the ears and fangs literally growing out of me and my body will have to get use to its powers coming back again but after the seals break I got at least a thirty second head start before the pain starts." Laura explained as Rin nodded.

"So in other words it's best to save breaking the binds for emergencies or something?" Rin asked as Laura shrugged.

"not sure about that… but I think life threatning would be a good emergency… one problem. Other than the one around my neck I'm not sure witch bind has witch seal."

"so it's like a lottery." Yukio said looking back at the two as Laura nodded. "Pretty much."

A moment later a huge gust of wind blew up ward causing Laura's shirt to fly upwards showing off her black and red bra that she was wearing. Laura panicked at her shirt flying up and quickly pulled it back down.

"ok who saw?" Laura asked while she glared back a fourth at the boys. Rin looked away covering a nose bleed while Yukio just cleared his throat while looking away. Laura blushed while groaning in embarrassment at what just happened and began walking again to the green house god just wasn't on her side the week.

After some long awkward silence they got to the green house and walked up the first few steps and the three stopped at the stairway to the building.

Yukio started up with the two following.

"no, the supply shop is for exorcist and higher ups only." Yukio said continuing up the stairs as the two sighed as he continued then quickly turned and pointed at them. "DON'T touch anything or go anywhere!" Yukio said as Laura grinned at his back.

"what about the ground and air? Can we touch those things?" she asked as Yukio sent a glare at her grin while rin chuckled at that.

"hey whats that?" Rin asked as Laura turned her attention to a stairway that lead to a gate. Laura being one to jump without thinking began walking up to get a closer look as rin just followed a bit behind also curious.

"Woah this place is beautiful." Laura said to herself while looking in at the lush green garden with flowers and plants growing everywhere.

"this is the type of place I wouldn't mind taking a nap in you know?" Laura said with a peaceful look on her face. Laura turned to see Rin climbing up the steps then Laura looked back to see a blonde girl with green eyes that was wearing a pink kimono was tending to the garden.

"Hey!" Laura called in a friendly manner catching the girl flinched a bit in surprise but she didn't seem scared while she looked at the smiling aburn.

"your garden is beutif- OW!" Laura said after she pointed only to get zapped by the gate. A moment later the gate fell as Laura stood there frozen while the girl made a small gasp in fear.

"I-I swear I can fix that!" Laura said as she took a step in while rin got to the top and noticed Laura picking up the iron gate that fell and placed it back.

"what happened?" Rin asked as Laura shrugged then looked back at the blonde.

"see good as-"

"demon!" the girl shouted in fear as Laura flinched and turned to the girl along with rin. "that gate has a spell on it! G-go away you demon!" she said in a panic and began to crawl away. Laura knew something was up and let go of the gate only for it to fall over to where Rin was making him panic and catch the gate with his back to realize how heavy it is.

"what the heck! Why would she leave me!?" Rin asked himself looking over his shoulder to Laura to see she caught up to the girl.

"Calm down. Man, who are you calling a demon? I'm an exorcist in training thank you, but enough about me. Are you hurt? Your legs don't seem to be working or you would have run like hell under the assumption I was a demon." Laura said crouching down while the girl's eyes widened "don't jump to conclusions… k?" Laura said as the girl nodded shakily and Rin just sighed in frustration since he was still stuck under the gate while holding it up with his back.

"huh? oh Rin! One sec I gotcha buddy!" Laura said as she jogged over and pulled the gate off him while rin pushed with his back.

"jeez took ya long enough!" Rin snapped while Laura walked off to the girl in the kimono. "Hey! I'm talking here you- huh?" Rin noticed the blonde girl while Laura crouched down and helped her sit up.

"… u-ummm… w-would you…" The girl fidgeted and looked to the ground blushing as the two gave her curious looks.

"c-could you help me with my gardening? There is a lot of stuff to do, and I can't get around very well… so can you?" the girl asked as Laura scratched her cheek and looked at Rin who shrugged. "ok, we'll help. But I don't know much about gardening."

"huh? Oh don't worry it's easy stuff!" the girl said then gave them both taskes, Laura was to fetch the flowers that were to be planted and bring them to the holes Rin and the blonde were making, Laura put a clothing pin and stuck in on her nose to keep it clamped since the cow dung and water mix was really rank.

"I'm back, is this flower the right one?" Laura said as the girl nodded while Laura took notice of rin's eyes watering. The boy took notice right away on Laura's trick and glared at her. "you traitor, leaving me to suffer the full blast while you and go be smart!" Rin whined as Laura stuck out her tongue,

"oh! I just realized I never introduced myself!" the girl said as Laura set the flower down. The girl reached her hand out to rin first.

"I'm Shiemi Moriyama, it's nice to meet both of you." She said as Rin took it and introduced himself while Laura laugh a bit at his blunder, at first he looked at her not getting why she was laughing until she pointed at his hand making him catch on to see the shiemi still had a little cow poo water mix on her hand still. Then Shiemi reached her hand to Laura as she flinched then noticed rin was chuckling while she reluctantly took it and introduced herself as well.

* * *

After a bit more stuff Rin and Shiemi were talking while Laura just kept glaring over while she was laying in the grass chewing on a blade that she put in her mouth. She wasn't jealous or anything, she just wanted in as well. Soon she made an annoyed sigh and just let her tongue slip.

"yeah, sure ignore the third wheel." Laura said in a bitter tone, she swore if her wolf ears were there they would be so flat they would be under her hair.

"oh, sorry you just seemed so peaceful over there we didn't want to disturb you." Shiemi said as Laura just let out another sigh and propped her head on her hand. Rin seeing she was distracted grinned and snuck up from the side and when at a close enough distance he pounced and jumped on her. Laura sqealed as he laughed at her reaction.

"so third wheel, how it feel to be in on the action huh?" Rin joked as Laura chuckled and tried to get up from her belly only for rin to stay laid on her back as she just glared at him while he waved like nothing was wrong.

"S-shiemi! Help me please!" Laura pleaded playfully trying to get up only for rin to force more of his weight on her.

"hehe, ok come on! Get off her~" Shiemi said crawling over and pushing rin off the aburn, the three laughed and shiemi stopped and smiled at the two innocently.

"so are you two dating?" She asked out of the blue making the two stop laughing and look at the smiling blonde with red faces.

"W-what makes you think that?" Rin asked with his face growing even more red by the second.

"well, you two came here together and act like you two are together." Shiemi said as Laura shook her head. "no, nothing like that. We met only last week you see?" Laura said while Shiemi nodded.

"hey, how did you grow such a garden so pretty shiemi? I don't think I could do all this by my self…" Rin said as Laura sighed taking in a deep breath while laying on her stomache, but a certain scent caught her attention, she took in another deep breath but it didn't pop up so she just brushed it off. shiemi soon began her story about her grandmother's garden and the garden of amahara, Laura smiled at how peaceful this place was…. Now if she didn't have the urge for someone to pet her head she would be in heaven. But that thought was interrupted by a certain ticked off exorcist.

"Rin! Laura! What are you two doing here? I swear I can't take my eyes off you two." Yukio shouted as they looked up at the exorcist with an older woman walking behind him.

"hey, Yukio!" rin said waving to him while Laura just gave a lazy wave by just sticking her hand in the air then began chewing on another blade of grass she just picked off the ground. Shiemi gave him a big smile and her eyes sparkled a bit.

"Yuki!" she said happily as Laura and rin turned their heads to the blonde.

"Wait you know him?" Rin asked pointing at her while Yukio walked up to them more calm than he was second ago making Laura wonder how he changes he emotions so easily.

"yes, her mother here runs the supply shop. I see her everytime I come here. So how are you doing shiemi?" he asked turning her way as her face went red.

"H-hello Yuki…" Shiemi said as Laura chuckled at the girls obvious crush.

"I see you met my older twin brother Rin and our friend Laura." Laura smiled at that and sat up from laying on her belly.

"but you seem more like the older twin!" Shiemi blurted as Laura looked over at Rin who was scowling at the moment.

"well technically I am more mature than him but by age he is the older one." Yukio said in the most non mocking voice ever.

"technically my ass!" Rin snapped as Laura chuckled at how Yukio was right about him being more mature than Rin. Before Laura could open her mouth shiemi's presumed mom spoke up.

"shiemi let him have a look at your legs!" the woman ordered as Shiemi shook her head.

"but mom I haven't been infected!" Shiemi said as Laura's eyes snapped over to her then remembered the weird scent.

 _'even if she isn't somethings up.'_ Laura thought as he eyes roamed the garden slowly her pupils dilated to slits as she scanned the garden trying to get a whiff of the scent while Yukio walked over to Shiemi. Laura cursed under her breath, the wind was blowing away from her since it was lowing to the garden, and with that it's hard for a steady scent to come to her…. Meaning she can't pinpoint the location of the demon even if she did catch its scent.

"she's not possessed is she!?" Shiemi's mother shouted in fear as Laura's pupils went big and she turned to the four.

"no she's defiantly not possessed. The demon that did this is not strong enough to possess a human. This looks like the work of a green man or an int(?)…" Yukio continued as Laura kept her focus around her Rin soon noticed Laura's behavior and tapped her shoulder as she glanced over at him then back to the garden surroundings.

"you ok?" he whispered as Laura nodded. "I can pinpoint where I can get this demon…. If only the wind wasn't blowing to the garden…." Laura silently explained.

"why not go to the other side then?" Rin whispered as Laura sighed. "where I'm sitting isn't the best bet for me, if anything I should up on those steps, I can get the entire garden view and know exactly where it could be…" Laura said as Rin just looked a little confused but seemed to get the drift.

"Shiemi you need to leave this place now! I won't let you risk your life over this cursed place!" Shiemi's mother shouted making Laura jump from being startled.

"this garden isn't cursed! I won't leave it mom i hate you!" Shiemi shouted as Laura looked over in shock at the outburst of the sweet girl. Shiemi suddenly got woozy and then collapsed onto the ground.

"shiemi!" the four said in unison rushing over to help the unconscious girl.

* * *

Laura didn't follow the three when they left after what happened instead Laura stayed on the porch of the little home and glared at the garden. A bit later Rin came up to her to see she didn't move from where she was when they left her.

"hey, why don't you come inside? You can't stay out here forever." Rin said as Laura glanced at him then shook her head.

"Nah… I'm good" Laura said as Rin sat down next to her. Rin glance a bit to see Laura focused on the garden, her aburn hair seemed to glow with the sunset almost like it was on fire. Her figure wasn't that of every mans dream but it wasn't bad either, she had a usually flat chest for a girl her age around an A cup at least. She still had a great figure, and nice long legs…..

' _wait what are you thinking!? Snap out of it rin!'_ rin thought shaking his head while pushing his teenage hormones down. Rin knew he had to get some type of conversation up any type!

"so… do you know what your parents were like?" rin asked as Laura looked at him for a moment as he flinched.

"i-I'm just trying to start up some conversation… y-you know to help pass time!" Rin said his face growing more red as he thought he said something wrong.

"eh, don't get you panties in a wad man. I just wasn't expecting that question." Laura said as Rin calmed down with a sigh of relief.

"So was your dad the demon or your mom?"

"My mom was a demon while my dad was a human." Laura answered looking up at the stars.

"ha, opposite of me~. my dad was the demon and my mom the human." Rin said in a sigh as Laura nodded in understandment.

"cool, I think it's probably obvious why mephisto wanted to keep my situation on the down low. He could get in trouble with his bosses if they found out he's been raising a half demon like me that and mostly cause people aren't too fond of half demons like us…" Laura said looking down to her tail.

"yeah, I think so too. Only my situation might be a little worse since my dad…. Isn't the best of demons you know?" Rin said as Laura hummed in response.

"you know, I never met my parents. They both died soon after I was born, my mom was to raise me in Gehena. But some demons didn't like the fact a half demon was amongst them so they hunted us down. My mom left me with another demon named Sammy while she went back and fought to the death and kicked ass, but the wounds she received were ultimately what killed her…. Sammy always told me stories of her, he only saw my dad once, he said I have his eyes and that's it…." Laura said as Rin listened in shock.

"so you lived in gehenna!? What was that like?" Rin asked a bit excited. Even if he never wanted to go he is curious on what it looked like.

"heh, to be honest I don't remember what it looked like when I was with mom but with Sammy lived in the deepest darkest part of gehena where fire burned day in and day out and no sun shown all i could see were flames and darkness. It was no big deal for me since fire never hurt me in my life. It was sorta hard though cause when Sammy brought me something to eat, I had to eat it fast before the fire burned it up. And when Sammy brought me a toy to play with or a blanket to sleep with, we had to make a circle where no fire would burn so I could play or sleep…. But it would burn up the next day." Laura said in an annoyed tone while puffing her cheeks out.

"well it is fire." Rin said with a smile as Laura nodded . "so did you ever know what our parents looked like?" He asked as Laura shrugged.

"only from Sammy. I had no pictures or drawings to go by, just my imagination. My mom was a fire wolf demon that harnessed blazing white flames and had nine tails to go with it all. She looked a lot like me but wore a priestess outfit and had red eyes to go with her aburn hair. While my dad seemed to have just turned eighteen when Sammy met him, he had green eyes and short brown hair, Sammy never specified how he looked in clothing wise, so yeah…. Sammy was the one who raised me until Mepphy took me in, Sammy let me go with him cause he knew I'd be safer with Mepphy…. What about you? Your parents?" Laura said laying on her back as Rin shrugged.

"don't know what they look like, but the one who I saw as my dad was Shiro. You met him the day before he died…. But he kicked ass before died to." Rin said as Laura looked away in sorrow.

"I'm sorry I asked. It must still be sad for you." Laura said as Rin turned and gave her a smile. "don't worry about it, really. I was the one who brought up parents in the first place."

"But it still hurts. I never even met my mom but I still miss her." Laura said as rin nodded.

"yeah, it still hurts…."

* * *

 **and boom, another fail... i think episode four will be a complete fail... and probly others cause i'm a little bad at this type of stuff... leave a reveiw and tell me what you think~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello again... on the same day...  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST IN ANYWAY! I ONLY OWN LAURA!**

* * *

That night while Shiemi was dead asleep Laura stayed outside in front of the garden not moving with her eyes closed and tail loose she kept on sniffing the air taking in the many scents around. She listened to the wind while footsteps approached but since she was too focused on the plant scents she didn't notice Rin coming up behind her seeing her tail raising up only to land to the ground with a thud over and over again showing the anticipation Laura was harvesting. He didn't think what he was doing as he slowly went up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder catching her off guard and making her jump up with a growl and turn quickly and tackled him with her canines bearing, but she ceased all actions when she noticed who she had pinned.

"damn it rin, don't sneak up on me like that." Laura said helping rin up.

"It's cool, the wind has shifted but I thought you could catch its scent and location by now, right?" Rin asked as Laura groaned and sat back down to her spot.

"I can! But this demon seemed to catch on and made fresh scents all over the garden by spreading roots or something, when I think I found it, it's not the demon! This demon is just trying to make me mad!" Laura snapped jumping back up and pointed at an innocent violet flower. "you hear me you bastard!?"

"Laura, Laura calm down. I think you've sniffed enough, the high altitude must be getting to you." Rin said taking Laura's shoulder as Laura's eye twitched in anger.

"Fiiiiiiine." Laura said plopping back down while staring at the purple flower. At that moment she noticed that flower was never there before and began to growl baring her fangs with the fur on her tail raising up.

"L-laura?" Rin asked backing up a bit while she got on all fours swishing her tail.

"I think I found it…" Laura said as she closed in on it only to cease everything when she spotted shiemi crawling out of her home to do some late night gardening. Laura stayed low and lucky for her some bushes were conveniently placed where she and the flower were so Shiemi couldn't spot her.

"rin, go help her I'll watch it. I can't really do anything anyway. shiemi needs to get out of the garden to weaken the demon a bit. You know make it easier to tear it from its roots since they are heavily planted into this garden." Laura said as Rin nodded and hesitantly left Laura alone with the flower.

"she promised me, she will never leave this garden." The flower said as Laura let out a growl low enough for the flower to hear. "I know who you are~ you're the half demon daughter of the white flamed nine tailed wolf Amanojaku yes? My how the mighty guardian's kin has fallen~ she would have found me right from the start! But you took this long!? Pathetic." The flower said all giddy as Laura just deadpanned at it.

"pathetic is not even attacking or running when death is staring you in that face. And all you have is a bag of worthless insults?" Laura said as the flower flinched while noticeable sweats ran down its petals.

"w-well…."

"and in demon ranking I'm more dangerous than you, meaning I can tear you from your roots right here and now. except i can't cause of your roots in shiemi." Laura said as the flower froze and ceased all movement. Laura tilted her head in confusion until the flower turned to Rin, Shiemi, and Yukio who appeared on the scene a little bit ago.

"I won't allow it!" the flower shouted going under. "NO!" Laura said pouncing trying to grab it only for her to know where it was going.

"guys watch it! It's coming right for you!" Laura yelled quickly wrapping her tail around her waist and running to them quick as possible on two legs. "you're breaking your promise! I won't let you!" the demon said as giant roots bursted from under Shiemi and lifted her up off the ground while she let out a scream. The roots wrapped themselves around her and lifted her arms out and sprouted purple flower petals around her head while laughing.

"we're going to be together forever~ you're going to live in this garden 'till the day you die!" it said with two yellow eyes sprouting out.

"that's disturbing…." Laura said looking at the yellow eyes that just popped out.

"damn it! you're not suppose to be blooming this late at night!" Rin said glaring at the demon.

"oh, no it's using her as a shield!" Yukio said then turned to the two half demons. "Laura, rin, I'm going to need your help with this one!" Rin blinked in disbelief while Laura grinned happily and cracked her knuckles.

"no sweat!" Laura said while rin blinked again the looked over to her.

"wait where's your weapon!?" Rin asked as Laura flexed her fingers then swished her hand down making her nails grow back into long black claws. "I think I can manage with these babies." Laura proclaimed as Rin and Yukio blinked at how she did that so easily.

"well since you're my little bro I'll be glad to help~" Rin said undoing the red package to reveal a sword. When he unsheathed it his ears grew into long elf looking ones, his fangs grew sharper, and his eyes grew more narrow with a red iris in the middle and to top it all off blue flames sproted all over his body and sword. Laura payed no mind to it and smiled and got ready to go for round two with this flower! And it's not with smack talk this time!

"Y-you're both demons like me!" The flower said in shock as Rin glared.

"you got the wrong idea! We're nothing like you!" Rin roared swinging his sword only to stop since the flower kept on moving shiemi in his way and kept on mocking him while he kept on trying to hit it and shiemi while Laura charged and jumped for its petals, she slashed downward only to cut a bit off and… fall right through it like it was a plant… witch it was.

"you… poor excuse for a demon! How dare you defile my pretty petals!" the plant said whacking Laura with one of its giant root sending her flying into the ground hitting it pretty hard for her to get dizzy and see three flowers. Laura shook her head and got ready to go for another slash when she and rin both heard a gun loading.

"get back you two! At this point I have to shoot them both!" Yukio said pointing a gun at shiemi and the demon.

"Are you fucking mental!? We are here to save Shiemi not kill her!" Laura snapped.

"that's right! What are you thinking Yukio!?" Rin shouted as the flower laughed.

"you're bluffing! You wouldn't sacrifice the girl, you can't fool me exorcist!" the flower shrieked as Laura panicked and began to have options run through her head lightning speed.

"are you sure?" Yukio said pulling some part of the gun that loaded the bullets. Laura looked at shiemi then at Yukio. "you coud be right, or…" Yukio pointed the gun at the demon, Laura took in quick breaths in her panic attack. "you could be dead wrong."

"I wonder witch one it's going to be~" Yukio said as Laura came up with probably the stupidest idea ever in her life. "damn you exorcist you wouldn't dare shoot us!"

 ** _BANG!_**

Before even thinking Laura jumped in front of sheimi and received a hit into her shoulder. The Flower panicked from the bullet being fired and jumped off shiemi.

"Laura!" Rin shouted while Yukio noticed rin not paying attention.

"nows you're chance rin!" Yukio said as Rin quickly acted and slashed his sword down onto the flower demon making it burst into flames and burn away in a few seconds. After Rin landed he turned to see if Laura was alright only to see her looking confused a fuck.

"Laura! Are you alright?" Rin asked running to her as he put his sword away.

"y-yeah…. It doesn't even hurt… I mean the impact hurt for a sec but that's pretty much it." Laura said as the two looked at the 'wound' in confusion.

"yuki…." The two looked up to see Shiemi waking up in yukio's arms.(how'd she get there?) Laura quickly wrapped her tail around her waist while Rin had to take a sec to tuck his away.

"hey, good news you can walk again~" Yukio said as Shiemi gasped then looked at the ground than back at Yukio.

"it's alright try standing." Yukio said as he helped her out of his arms and onto the grassy ground while Laura smiled as she saw the girl stand for the first time since shes met her.

After that shiemi was able to walk again and her mom made an appearance while they cried apologizing to one another.

"thank you all!" Shiemi said running up to them and tackled laura into a hug. "n-no problem." Laura said with a red face while yukio and rin smiled at the scene. Shiemi smiled after she let go and went to her mom, they had a lot to talk about.

"anyway I think it's time we went home." Yukio said as the two followed him to the door they were going to use.

"what type of bullet was that anyway?" Laura finally asked while Yukio was looking for the right key.

"oh plant vitamins, they sting for a bit but that's about it." Yukio explained as he opened the door to the dorm while Laura shrugged still not getting how it works, but hey. She got out of it unharmed so it's not all bad... now she had to clip her claws again, and thats hard due to how tough they are.

* * *

Laura and rin's jaws dropped to see shiemi has enrolled into their class. After she introduced herself she walked over to them and sat down next to Laura.

"hey, good to see you coming out of your shell." Laura said happily before noticing shiemi's trembling.

"well I decided to go back to school because I don't know much about the world and I want to get stronger. so I asked yuki- I mean Mr. Okumura to get me in!" Shiemi said as Laura giggled a bit at how cute shiemi was being while rin just blinked.

"you're super tense are you ok? I'm surprised you even made it here." Rin said earning a hit to the gut from Laura.

"OW! What was that for!?" Rin snapped holding his gut as Laura glared.

"be nice! I don't blame shiemi for being tense, it's a new school so-"

"nono it's because of rin I'm able to do this!" Shiemi said as Laura's eyes bugged. While rin looked at the blonde. "thank you sooo much rin~" Shiemi said as rin's face went red.

"W-well it was nothing" Rin said looking away with a happy grin on his face.

"I also wanted to see what yuki was like as a teacher ah~" shiemi swooned as hearts appeared in her eyes as Laura chuckled.

"heh, I knew it." She statted before she heard a small noise next to her to se Rin pouting. "I should have known…."

Laura sihed and patted her friends back.

"Don't worry man I bet you will find another cute girl!" Laura said giving him a thumbs up while Rin smiled. "yeah…. You're right thanks!" Rin said giving her a thumbs up back.

 _'whoa that really worked! Better not tell him I got that line from a manga!'_ Laura thought as she kept smieling

* * *

 **and another fail... leave a reveiw and tell me what you think~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Igot to say this wasn't my fav episode ever so i don't think i put much effort into this... so yeah i hope you all enjoy this and as always blue exorcist will never be mine.  
**

* * *

Laura's eyebrow twitched at the snoring next to her. Rn fell asleep for like the fiftieth time today. Everytime the teacher got on to him but now it was starting to effect herself since she nearly nodded off from feeling drowsy. Laura shut her book and smiled menacingly sweet over in rins direction and readied her book. She aimed the cover like someone would in a golf course only rins head was the ball.

One….

Two….

WHAM!

"OW!" Rin shouted only snapping awake from the impact since Laura didn't use much force as she wanted to. But it still left a slight sting making rin rub his head and glare at the fellow half demon.

"what? If you're so tired take naps a lot like I do." Laura said opening her book back to where she was… only to hear snoring resonate next to her once more after a few moments. Laura slammed her book closed once more and aimed the corner of the book in anger and swung it down hard.

 ** _WHACK!_**

 ** _"OWWWW-w-w-w-wW-W-W!"_**

* * *

Laura bit into her nacho cheese dorito while she looked around while walking on the roof. Shiemi, Rin, and Yukio went off somewhere but Laura felt to do a bit of exploring. Most of her time here was with rin and she never got the chance to get a good look around the school.

"heh, this is a nice veiw~" Laura said to herself in a giggle and jumped to a nearby tree grasping onto the limb she landed on trying not to fall off. Laura smiled at how she was able to do that with ease but for a split second she saw her old home and Sammy all alone.

Laura blinked thinking it was nothing but a memory and continued to look around. she soon walked to where she noticed rin, and shiemi, bon, shima, and koneko standing and talking about something. Seeing she was getting a bit lonely and wanting to see what they were up to she went over only to see the two fighting.

Laura sweat dropped at how they are so alike… aren't people that are alike supposed to be friends or something? Laura sighed and went over to shiemi only to see she was sad looking Laura placed a hand on the blonde shoulder and looked at her face.

"what's up buddy?" Laura said as Shiemi's eyes glistened in surprise/happiness.

"b-buddy?" she asked as Laura raised an eyebrow.

"yeah you me and rin are friends right? I mean why else do you hang with us?" Laura asked as Shiemi smiled and suddenly hugged her making shima wolf whistle at the girl on girl action.

"I never had a friend before~ you're my first!" Shiemi cried in happiness making the two bys glaring look over at the scene.

"isn't rin you're first friend?" Laura asked confused as hell as shiemi frowned.

"he just told bon we weren't friends…" the blonde said as Laura's eyes turned to yellow stars as she glared over at rin that signaled him to run. But he was to frozen to when Laura gave him a flying kick.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" She roared hitting rin in the back causing him to fly and crash into the fountain.

"I don't care how embarrassing it is when someone asks if a girl you're hanging with is you're friend or not you say 'yes'!" Laura snapped pointing at rin as he glared at Laura and pointed back.

"How was I supposed to know she considered me a friend or not!? If I knew I would have said yes all the way!" Rin snapped as bon and his friends took that as their cue to leave.

"GOOD! ….. I have nothing else to yell at you now." Laura stated scratching the back of her head. Shiemi smiled and went to help rin.

"you did deserve that kick though." Laura said as Rin nodded and stood up. Laura smiled and sat on the fountain with the other two as they waited for the next class to come up.

Laura soon got bored and flipped open her demonology book as Rin looked at it with a curious expression.

"now that I think about it. How do you read that boring stuff? Better yet how did you get 100 on the quiz?" Rin asked as Laura looked at him then back at the book.

"get into studying or get a score higher than 2 and I'll tell ya. Until then I won't way a word for your own good." Laura said as Rin whined and kept on asking for a few minutes more until Laura punched his gut again.

* * *

Laura silently drooled as she saw the reapers in their cages looking absolutely delicious. Laura knew she had to contain herself but she remembered Sammy feeding her this stuff and she loved it. It tasted like a delicious medium rare steak that was mouthwatering juicy. Laura earned a few weird looks from her class mates but she paid no mind while she watched koneko and the puppet kid run around the ring while a tasty looking one chased after them.

"hungry or something Laura? You look like you want to eat something." Rin said sitting down next to her as she snapped out of her daze.

"well you're not too far off there. I used to eat reaper meat at one point and I loved it. Seeing multiple here is making my mouth water~" Laura said as Rin flinched at what he just heard and looked at the reaper that was just pulled back by a chain.

"R-really?" Rin asked as Laura nodded. "it tastes like delicious! You have no idea~ what I wouldn't give to sink my teeth into one of those things once more." Laura said making Yamada gag himself from hearing that after so went back to his gaming.

"That's so sick, who would feed their kid a reaper? Seriously!" Izumo who was sitting a foot or two away said as Laura shrugged and looked at the frog demon.

"Sammy that's who" She mumbled to herself then looked at her hands and opened and closed one thinking to herself then thought back to when Sammy left her when he went to hunt or do something how lonely she was.

Sometimes he was gone for an hour or so other times she'd be alone for days and days on end, resulting her to searching the blue flames for food or water, somehow there was a cool pond in the center of her home so she didn't worry about being thirsty. But she found little to no food at all… so she soon resorted to eating the blue flames themselves…. Soon enough her natural bright orange flames began to change color into a bright violet and she began gaining ocular powers such as creating illusions when people looked into her eyes, some horrifying others beautiful. Another was her beginning to control the blue flames something she could never do until she began to eat them. When Sammy took notice of what she had done he became interested and started to train her up into learning how to control them better and such. But those powers were sealed up in the stone mephisto used to seal her violet flames.

Laura sighed at those memories as rin took notice of her saddened expression and almost said something until he was called along with Bon by Tsubaki to be next in the ring with the reaper. Laura wished Rin luck and not to get eaten himself making him roll his eyes and climb down the ladder with bon ahead of him.

Shiemi walked up next to the aburn and watched the two teen's running head to head and smiled.

"rin and bon are fast huh Laura?" She asked the half demon as it nodded.

"they did start their rivalry today. So it makes sense." Laura said with a sigh

Laura and shiemi watched the two boys yelling jabs at one another while running from the reaper and the teacher scolding them about it not being a foot race.

"you know this is sort of like a comedy." Laura said in a chuckle as shiemi giggled.

"you know you're sort of right." Shiemi said as she finally sat down next to Laura. Then the two watched as Bon did a drop kick on rin making him fall hard onto the ground making Laura flinch at the impact.

"Rin!" Shiemi said as Laura slid down the slope to help her friend. Rin groaned in pain as he rubbed he scraped forehead and glared at bon.

"Rin, you ok?" Laura asked as Rin nodded while shiemi came down along with tsubaki who was taking his sweet time.

"what the hells you're problem!?" Laura snapped as Bon flinched at her ferocity as he grabbed his collar with both her hands and pulled him up of the ground with ease. "this is all training! In the real world you would have ended up dead along with rin from being eaten by that reaper! Why the hell did you do that huh!?" Laura said shaking bon as he grunted trying to get some type of footing.

"I'd rather die than lose to him!" Bon snapped as Laura's glared intensified making bon feel a tinge of fear. "that's bull shit." Laura said dropping bon making him land on his butt.

"Don't be mean nor dis my friends!" Laura growled going back to shiemi and rin.

"heh, little dork has a girlfriend. He can hide behind her with ease the coward." Bon scoffed making rin glared over and stand up.

"Coward!? How's this for a coward!?" Rin snapped lunging at him knocking bon down as the two started to fight Tsubaki began to break it up while Laura turned to the reaper that blinked at her and turned its head to the side so it can look Laura in the eye. The two stood there looking at each other but the reaper panicked inside when Laura licked her lips with a hungry grin.

"laura, you're next! You're running alone today though since it's an odd number of students." Tsubaki said getting back to his post as the frog demon croaked in panic looking at tsubaki as if saying 'you traitor!'

Rin sat down next to shiemi as everyone waited for her and the reaper to start running only to see her take a few steps to the reaper until it finally made a squeal of fear and started to jump away.

"HEY!" Laura shouted as she ran after it trying to get it to stop. "get back here aren't you supposed to be chasing me!?" The reaper looked over its shoulder to look at laura's green eyes and saw nothing but her desire to devour it and croaked in fear knowing she was a threat to its life it kept on running in a panic (I kept on picturing this scene in a pac man version with a hungry Laura after the scared reaper XD) until it got to its cage and literally slammed the door shut it Laura's face as it then crawled and coward into a corner.

Laura sighed in defeat and turned to see everyone staring in shock. Laura scratched the back of her head nervously and said in the most innocent way possible.

"I used to eat reapers when i was younger guess it knew huh?"

 ** _"EHHHHH!?"_**

Laura sat down next to rin while shiemi and Izumo went down next.

"that was amazing! I never thought it would run away from you!" Rin stated as Laura grinned.

"yeah? Me either I thought that it would be angry that I wanted to eat it… but instead it was afraid~ maybe next time when I get the chance I could try to gets its tail and cook it up!" Laura said with her eyes shining in excitement of the thought.

"You know how to cook?" Paku asked as Laura went silent for a moment with a sweat drop and then slumped down.

"I would kill someone if I did…." Laura said in shame while hanging her head. "all I can cook are tv trays or oven heated foods like pre made pizza or something." Laura continued as a depressed aura came around her making the others worry a bit if she was going to be ok or not.

soon a cell phone went off as everyone looked around to see whos phone was going off.

"hello?" a voice resonated through the gym making the kids turn to tsubaki as he seemed interested on what the person on the other end was saying. Laura would have heard what they were saying a LOT better if she had her wolf ears in but she could hear bits and pieces of what Tsubaki was saying until he hung up.

"Alright I'll stop here. No one go near the reapers chains while I' gone. In fact don't go into the pits at all!" Tsubaki stated as he then turned. "everyone clear!? Good!... I'M COMING MY LITTLE _KITTY CAT~"_ Tsubaki sang running out the place as Laura dead panned along with everyone else.

"we're being dissed for a booty call…" izumo said climbing up the ladder as Laura nodded in agreement.

* * *

Laura swung her legs childishly ignoring the fight between Rin and Bon while she popped open a pockey stick and stuck one into her mouth then shook the box to shiemi offering her one while the blonde accepted it happily.

Laura kept on looking to the reaper then glanced back at the others then at the reaper.

"….if you do want to do better then you should follow Laura's example damn it! She's trying to help you stay up but you fall back asleep!" Bon snapped some more making Rin moped a bit at how right the guy was. Laura's trying to help him and he just keeps on falling asleep.

"I don't think you want to follow her example…" Izumo stated as the boys turned to her.

"why not?" Rin asked as they walked up to see what Izumo was pointing at. "cause she going to get herself killed." The guys eyes bugged out to see Laura walking on all fours stalking the reaper from behind while Shiemi panicked about how she couldn't stop the aburn.

Laura stayed silent and stayed focused on her tasty prey and crept closer and closer as her claws were about to come out a certain smartass had to shout out.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" Bon yelled as the reaper turned quickly to see Laura was stalking it and it panicked once more to see it's cage was closed this time and started to run for it while Laura hit the ground in frustration and gave chase once more(while on two legs.), most of her humanity sense was gone all that was going through her head was.

 _'hunt, kill, eat, survive!'_ Laura's only human thought was to keep her tail wrapped but soon she remembered that Sammy taught her those lessons and began to slow up the reaper saw her hesitation and it's eyes dilated making it turn suddenly and roar at Laura showing it's sharp fangs her green eyes widened and jumped back at the oncoming fangs.

"shit!" Laura said to herself coming back to her normal posture but it was too late the demon saw her weakness and kept snapping and biting. Laura knew since the demon was so close and she couldn't let her claws out that she was in danger so she did what she knew best and that was running her ass off. Laura kicked the ground giving her a jump start and ran around the arena with the reaper close behind aiming to kill the half demon. Laura looked at the demon once more and jumped onto the wall making her fly back to it and smack it on top of its head and land behind it than ran once more while it turned to face her. Soon she felt as if she was scooped up and noticed she was in the air. She looked up in confusion to see Rin was carrying her bridal style.

Laura noticed the reaper was diving for her and he almost had her if it wasn't for rin so she owed him big time.

The two got back up as Laura was still scared out of her mind as rin did not let the wolf demon go as she panted in fear.

"A-am I dead?" Laura asked shakily to no one in particular as rin smiled with a laugh and shook his head. Bon then stomped up and whack the back of her head.

"What were you thinking!? I thought you were smarter than that!" Bon snapped as Laura grinned.

"I…. just wanted to show you two I'm better so you two would stop fighting! And start trying to surpass me before starting again!" Laura said. It was half true, that was her intention at first but when she saw that juicy tasty looking reaper her hunting instincts kicked in.

"are you kidding this guy is copying my ambitions to defeat Satan!" Bon snapped as Rin looked at him shrugged dropping Laura in the process.

"I didn't copy it was mine first!" Rin said as Laura glared at him while rubbing her now aching back.

"forget owing him! I'm going to kill him." Laura said to herself as small tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Later that night mephisto waited for amaimon to appear from gehena. After so he passed the message of Rin for amamimon to say to their brethren waiting in gehena.

"anything else?" Mephisto asked as Amaimon stared blankly at him.

"I was just wondering how Laura was and when you are coming back to gehena with her. Father himself actually wants to see how she matured over the years." Amaimon said as mephisto glared ahead.

"she's fine, tell father she has become a bit soft but his training has burned it's way into her heart and soul. And from what I've seen she still looks up to him as a mentor and father. Other than that you better go wouldn't want to keep our impatient father and brethren waiting."

"ok." Amaimon said as he made his way back to gehena. Mephisto took a sip of his tea and looked up at the sky.

"so… Father worries about her huh? Well tough he had her in his clutches once. I'm not going to give her back so easily."

* * *

Rin slammed multiple books onto the desk as Laura flinched at the size of the stack.

"W-what are you up to rin?" Laura asked as he grabbed a book. "studying what else?" Rin replied as Laura smiled along with Shiemi at how he was starting to do something that had it do with school.

"it's the sign of the apocalypse!" Yukio said in fear as rin glared. "whats that supposed to mean four eyes!?" he snapped then looked at the book and blew his hair up trying to read and soon groaned at how his hair was getting in the way as luara tapped his shoulder.

"I make it an adventure I'm in~" Laura said as Rin tilted his head. "huh?" he said as Laura grinned.

"you asked me how I read the school books well." Laura said then poked his forehead. "when I read a boring old text book I make it interesting in my mind! Like thinking of myself kicking that demons ass by using the info I read about it! And with the plants well I just imagine sitting in a field having a picnic with that plant present~" Yukio's jaw dropped at how she does it then looked away.

"now I get how someone like her gets such high scores…." He said to himself while Rin smiled at Laura saying thanks.

"hey!" a voice piped up as the four turned to bon who as walking up to Rin.

"humph here to say jabs at me too?" Rin said in snotty was as Bon looked away.

"I was thinking of what Laura said the other day… anyway how about a tempory truce?" Bon said with a red face as Rin's eyes went big.

"until one of us surpasses her we hold off fighting as best as we can… can't have her getting herself killed just to get us to stop fighting can we?" Bon said holding out his hand as Rin smiled and took it.

"that's right." Rin said and bon reached into his pocket and pulled out a hair clip.

"I use this to keep my hair up when I study at night. You can borrow it." Bon said as Laura smiled at how she was able to get them to stop-

"This is creepy! Like bad luck creepy!" Rin said as Laura blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I was just trying to be nice you little weasel!" Bon snapped as another fight commenced as Laura just groaned and put her head onto her hand.

 _'I thought to soon…'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah i skipped the ukobach episode for a reason... 1 i had a lot of things going on with my computer crashing and i could only save a sentace or two of the entire chapter... yeah i actually finished it and was so upset that i couldn't remember most of what i put...**

 **and i also finished the 69 manga chapters and will be doing that but at the moment i have a few scenes that can only be played in the anime route so i won't be doing the manga route at the moment... eh who am i kidding!? i will keep a lot of the anime stuff such as the ending i had planned with an awesome fight that will go down.**

i had to delete a part here due to being reported.

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST IN ANYWAY! I ONLY OWN LAURA!**

* * *

Mephisto looked at the calender while he tapped his foot he was grinning seeing the exorcist boot camp would be coming up. He looked at his "toys" he set out and picked up a sinister looking key that had an eye ball on it as his grin grew bigger.

"time for a handmade pawn to make an appearance~" he said in a sing song voice as he went to a random door and used the key making the door buble and drip with black ooze util it fizzed down to a door that lead to Gehenna. He opened the door and tipped his hat to his former home and went in to retrieve whatever he was going in for.

* * *

Laura opened her eyes lazily to the morning sun and let out a yawn and sat up. She looked at the clock to see it was 6:45 so she wasn't late on waking up. Laura got dressed for school and went down to the main area to see Yukio already ready and was just about to eat.

"oh, good morning Laura. Up and at'em are we?" Yukio said with a smile as Laura groaned in response thinking about jumping back into her bed and just sleeping.

"you'd be more awake if you got up and six you know?" Yukio said while Laura got her tray of food and thank'ed for the meal.

"true… but I like sleeping in a bit. It makes me feel better when I believe I slept in you know?" Laura said while she took a big bite out of her rice and chowed down while Yukio blinked at the girl's appetite you'd think she never eaten before in her life the way she eats.

"now I get where the phrase wolfing down you're food comes from. Hey, do me a favor and try to wake rin up when you're done ok? I've tried three separate times. But you might have more luck." Yukio said taking a civilized bite as Laura got the last of her bowel cleaned out and nodded.

"no problem I've done this stuff with mephisto on special days. So I'm pretty much a pro. If jumping on him won't work use two trash can lids as cymbals~" Laura said putting her tray down at the kitchen window and went upstairs to where rin and yukio's room was and opened the door to see rin sleeping. He was sprawled out on the bed with his tail slightly moving back and forth and some drool dribbled from his mouth Laura giggled at how silly he looked and then went to the other side of the room and got a running start and dove for the sleeping figure.

"WAKE UP RIN!" She shouted as she landed right smack on top of him as he literally screamed like a girl and jolted awake and got tangled into his blankets and started to frantically try to get out while Laura laughed her ass off as she slipped out of the mess and sat at the foot of the bed as Rin got out of the mess of blankets with his hair a total mess while he panted looking around to spot the girl wagging her fluffy binded tail.

"you screamed like a little girl~" Laura said with a smirk as Rin glared.

"I did not! It was you who screamed!" Rin said pointing an accusing finger at her as her smirk stayed on her face.

"aaaand you slept in." Laura said as she walked out of the room and shut the door only to be followed by a scream from rin and thumping and bumping was heard inside while Laura went ahead still laughing how that whole thing played out.

A few days ago the three had to handle a little stove demon but after a few obstacles (like ukobach trying to cook a few girls from their school) they were all cool….. well Yukio was trying to still get over what happened two nights ago…

 ** _*flash back*_**

 _"COME ON YUKIO YOU CAN DO IT! SUCK! IT! IN!" Laura said shoving forkful after forkful into the poor teens mouth while Rin was encouraging it while cheering his brother on along with ukobach while they tended to the unconscious girls._

 ** _End_**

During class Laura was writing down notes with a smile as Rin peeked over now and then seeing if she wrote anything down he needed to know… witch was a lot of stuff. Laura knew he did this a lot but she didn't mind... unless he tried to copy her answers on quizzes then she would give his chin a quick jab with her pencil eraser end telling him to get the answer himself.

Soon class was over and Laura listened to Yukio talking about summer vacation coming up as Laura slightly smiled even though she would never admit it she missed her annoying green haired uncle and his adorable familiar. It was sort of strange not having him pasture her while she was enjoying herself.

"but before that the exwire authorization exams are coming up so I want you all prepared." Yukio announced as Laura pumped her fist from under the table with a toothy grin she was excited about this mostly cause she can finally level up in her exorcist rank!

"exwire exam? What the heck is that?" Rin asked as Laura sighed and let shiemi corrected him.

"I want everyone to keep in mind that once your promoted to exwire you'll be subjected to more specialized combat training. The exam won't be easy to pass. Therefore starting Monday we are starting a week long boot camp to prepare you." Yukio explained while passing papers out to fill while explaining about the camp. Laura wasted no time and wrote down the two titles she wanted.

"a mister or a title?" Rin said as Laura rose an eyebrow and rin turned to her. "hey… can you tell me what a mister is?" Rin asked as Laura sweat dropped.

"give me a break you want to be an exorcist but you don't know what that is seriously what's with you?" Bon asked as he, Shima, and Koneko walked up to the three.

"you really are clueless huh Okumura?" Shima added with a light friendly chuckle.

"ok I haven't got a clue now help me out please?" Rin said in a half whine as Laura sighed and was about to explain when koneko cut her off.

"I can tell you it's a qualification needed for becoming an exorcist…." Koneko continued his explaination while Laura nodded in agreement.

"so witch are you going to be Koneko?" Laura asked as he smiled.

"well Shima and I are going for Aria." Koneko answered while Rin looked at him curiously. "what's aria?" he asked as Bon rolled his eyes while Koneko explained. "bon here is going for Aria and dragoon cause he's all hard core and all." Shima said as Bon just scoffed.

"wow… that's our bon." Rin said as Bon's voice went funny while he pounded the table when he yelled at rin to not call him that. This whole thing continued in circles until Rin turned to Laura.

"so what are you going for?" Rin asked as Laura smiled.

"I'm going for knight." Laura said showing her paper. "I'm great with close and personal combat so the knight is the right thing for me since they use swords~ now if I could only locate my claymore Mepphy confiscated from me and get it back…" Laura said in a sigh as the guys couldn't help but glance at her curiously.

"how do you get a sword confiscated from you exactly?" Bon asked not really sure if he wanted to know.

"I was training with it when I was nine and since it was so huge and too heavy for me I accidentally slashed one of his collector's photos in half, he freaked and took the sword from me. My uncle laughed so hard when he heard the news… the dick." Laura said folding her arms while pouting.

"You have an uncle?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"well not by blood of course, he's Mepphy's brother and I just called him uncle since mepphy's my guardian and they are brothers you know?" Laura said as they all nodded and got the drift. Laura looked over to see shiemi fidgeting at the door.

"you guys continue I'm out for now." Laura said as she went up to shiemi. "hey, want to hang out or something? ….huh?" Laura looked to see sheimi was clutching her paper as Laura slightly smiled catching on.

"need help?" Laura asked as shiemi blushed and looked away.

"W-well…I was just wondering on what I should pick but I'm not sure…" Shiemi said in a half whisper while Laura thought for a moment. Shiemi definitely wasn't a knight or dragoon…. Doctor? Maybe. Aria? Eh depends, tamer… eh Laura had no idea on that one.

"well you can find out what you are able to do in the boot camp. You can decided there yeah?" Laura said as shiemi smiled and nodded.

"H-hey Laura?" Shiemi said while Laura went to collect her stuff.

"hmm?" Laura looked over her shoulder with her hands in her pockets while shiemi fidgeted for a moment.

"w-would you mind if I tried to get more friends?" Shiemi shrieked like a little mouse as Laura couldn't help but burst out laughing at how silly the question was and ruffled the blondes hair.

"that's your choice." Laura said grabbing her bag and exiting the room while Shiemi fixed her hair back getly. "hey if you do get a new friend why don't we have a sleep over! It'll be fun~" Laura said while Shiemi blushed at the thought.

"I-I've never been to one before…" Shiemi said as Laura threw an arm over her. "Well me either! So when you get a new friend we will all have a sleepover together kay?" Laura said with a grin and the two walked off to find something to do together. They ended up just hanging in shiemi's garden since they weren't sure what else to do.

* * *

the next week came in a flash and the first day was seeing those who had the tamer skill. Laura looked at her circle with intreast while she listened Igor explain. And summon a neberius. Laura would have thought it was cool if it didn't reek of rotting flesh and sulfur. Laura covered her nose and gagged trying not to get knocked out.

Laura watched in awe as Kamiki summoned two white foxes. They seemed so cool that Laura actually wanted one of her own!

but when Siemi summoned the baby greenman Laura blushed at how cute it was and wanted to hug it so badly! Laura grinned when it was her turn and just said what came into her head.

"ummmm anyone home?" Laura said waving the circle like a little flag happily waiting for her familiar to jump out or something. After a few moments Laura sweat dropped at how lame that was and shrugged not seeing anything pop out so she didn't bother worrying that much.

Laura was packing her things up and felt a tap on her shoulder. Laura looked up to see rin, she raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"yeah?"

"you know something about Izumo and shiemi? I just saw pokabrows telling Shiemi to carry her bag." Rin said as Laura shook her head and walked over to the door to see the three in the distance.

"why don't we follow them? I'm confused since Izumo was very rude to shiemi.. even if she was oblivious." Laura suggest looking over to rin who was peeking out next to her to see him nod in agreement. The two followed the girls to see what was going on. they hid behind bushes, corners, even just tried to act casually when the three looked over to see them in the background.

"I think shiemi found another friend!" Laura finally concluded her tail wagging hitting Rin a few times. Unfortunately she was a tad loud and the three looked at each other and Izumo began stomping over to the half demons hiding spot making the two flinch.

Laura noticed a row of lockers and began testing each one as quick and silent as possible. Finally salvation when one opened and she motioned Rin in, not having time to think they both stepped in with Laura shutting it behind them. it was dark and slightly tight but so much it was unbearable to be in.

the two watched as the three girls walked by only to stop right in front of their locker! Laura inwardly groaned since she never really liked being in a place like this. It made her feel like she was in a cage, something she could never bear to be in since she loved being free and such… Laura backed up a bit only to remember rin was right behind her. They almost gasped at the sudden contact but kept in in when Paku leaned onto the locker. Rin gulped at the warmth of Laura's back she felt sorta like a heating pad. Rin felt his face go red when he noticed he couldn't back up any further, which was not good for a few reasons.

One: he was stuck in a locker with a girl.

Two: she's leaning slightly against him so he can sorta feel how soft she is.

And three: his pants were getting tight.

Rin prayed for the girls to just go away so they can get out before Laura noticed his problem. Laura on the other hand was thinking on how to not let rin know she could feel Pinocchio's nose growing and brushing against her leg slightly.

Laura knew rin probably couldn't help it given the situation. She's read about this in a book that Mephisto accidently left on the kitchen table while the violet haired demon was learning about how to deal with a period when Laura's time came, and found that teens are more easily excited and can't really help things like this…. But that fact didn't help how nervous Laura felt in this situation.

Sure she could just pop out of the locker and cover rin. But Izumo sort of scared the hell out of her and she did NOT want to face the pigtailed girl's wrath if she knew Laura was following them with rin. Laura listened to their conversation only to hear izumo ordering shiemi to buy her some fruit milk. Laura made a face of disgust at this and nearly growled but held it in.

It felt forever when really it was five minutes when the girls left, the very moment they were out of sight the two bursted out of the locker almost falling on top of one another.

"I can't believe izumo! She's using shiemi as a handmaid!" Laura snapped

"yeah I don't like it either… you know I just forgot yukio told me he needed me for something." Rin said with his back to Laura as she just shrugged knowing his true intentions while he hurried off to take care of his problem

* * *

Laura went right back to the dorm to see ukobach cooking something as usual and went upstairs to start planning for the sleepover she promised shiemi regardless if izumo was just using her as a handmaid.

"Laura, mind if I come in?" Yukio asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah it's fine I'm just planning a sleep over I promised shiemi! All I need is a time when she, izumo and paku will be able to spend the night~" Laura chirped while yukio walked in.

"Oh no need for that. The week long boot camp will be held here so you can hold it when that comes around." Yukio said as Laura smiled then noticed he had a piece of paper in his hand.

"whats that for?" Laura asked as yukio just smiled and handed it to her. "these are things I need you to clean up, girls bathrooms, and those floors. Me and rin are doing the rest as well so this place will l be cleaner on the inside at least you know?" Laura groaned but got up anyway to do what was on her list while yukio waited for rin to return.

* * *

Later that night the three were dead asleep while some shadow was in front of the dorm holding a chain with something else attached to it.

* * *

 **OHHHHH cliff hanger~ i wonder what this thing is! you will see in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just got to say sorry to the Rin fans since he doesn't make a big appearance AT ALL in this chapter due to some stuff thats going happening**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST IN ANYWAY! I ONLY OWN LAURA and any other oc's!**

* * *

a black creature was set off into the dorm around three am, it's fairly long rabbit like ears twitched picking up sounds while it's blacker nose sniffed the ground a bit, it's red eyes glowed in the dark with its black slitted pupils looked around the dorm as it padded to the stairs with its claws hitting the tile making a 'tip tip tip' noise and began to trot up the stairs making it's spikey fur made a rattle snake's rattle noise. It sniffed the first door that held breathing putting its nose under trying to get a good whiff only to find different scents than its target it went to the next door and did the same only to find it contained what it was looking for and it began scratching at the knob only to snort in disgust.

"I always hated knobs." It muttered and it went downstairs to look for a demon with opposable thumbs it went to the kitchen to see a purple stove demon.

"hey fellow familiar!" it said as it turned looking at the lab sized thing in question. "mind if I borrow your hands for a sec?" it asked as the demon tilted his head and looked at his hands.

"I need to open a door." It said as the demon caught on and gave the thing a thumbs up and hopped onto the offered back as it went back to the door letting the demon do its magic and let it go back to the kitchen while the odd creature went into the room.

"woahhh… nice get up." It said scanning the room then looked to where the bed was. The thing grinned showing it's sharp fangs and jumped onto the bed and laid down leaning onto the sleeping figures back. It smiled in content that it was by a familiar scent… only to have this moment ruined when it got rolled on top on being crushed by the person's weight making the thing gasp for air and claw a bit at the sheets.

"damn it you bastard!" it grunted trying to get some air only be kicked but a foot as they thrashed a bit in their sleep pushing off the bed. the black thing rolled it's eyes and decided to try again and went under the covers only this time it got arms wrapped around it making it's fur rattle in happiness and silently thanked the magician demon for bringing it back from gehena to be with Tora.

* * *

Laura hummed a bit while she slowly woke up and moved her hand to feel something prickly… like dry grass. she soon heard a familiar rattle sound she only heard when she was in gehenna. She looked down to see spikey needle like fur and looked at the thing in shock.

"Magoichi?" she whispered making the said black thing's ear twitch and it slowly rise up with its eyes still shut and let out a yawn with a stretch flexing her sharp claws then turned to Laura with a sleepy smile showing it's sharp feline like teeth.

"morning Laura." Magoichi said while's Laura happiness grew and snatched the thing in a bone crushing hug not caring that her fur felt really uncomfortable.

"I thought you could never come here…." Laura said as Magoichi scoffed.

"AS IF! Sammy said that. I can come here, I just wasn't allowed and when I arranged an escape with Mephisto…. Well Sammy found out and tore my tail off as punishment…" Magoichi explained while turning to show it had no trace of a tail only a newly healed wound that could have been mistaken for an old bullet wound.

"what? Why didn't he want you to come? Why did Mephisto bring you back?" Laura asked as Magoichi seemed hesitant then sighed. "I-I'm sworn to secrecy. I can't tell you or I will be exorcised in the spot. " The demon said as Laura shook her head the picked up the demon by the scruff.

"Why what's so secret that you can know something that I can't?" Laura asked shaking the demon a bit. "I'm not sure my self! I only know I'm allowed to come back so I can look after you! Like the good old days in the non-burning spots in gehena… where I couldn't die~ even if Sammy created me artificially but I'm not immune to those blue flames." Magoichi said struggling to get down. Laura granted her wish and let go making the landing go in a thump.

"anyway I really need to get washed up, my fur has been very itchy, mind if I use the showers?" Magoichi asked as she walked over to the door with Laura behind.

"no problem I'll help since you aren't going to know how to some stuff in asia." Laura said opening the door letting the black bunnycat thing out into the hall.

"eh, ok i think that'll be cool." Magoichi said trotting off to the bathrooms with Laura right behind her.

"Man the bathroom is sorta creepy with it being so big…" Magoichi said then looked over at Laura while she was undressing.

"Huh… not even a full A cup? You're fifteen now right? That's embarrassing even for you Laura…." Magoichi commented making Laura feel a stab through her chest making her flinch at the horrible words.

"W-well I'm just a late bloomer you know?" Laura said while the demon just shrugged as best as a four legged demon could and went ahead to the bathing area and sat by a stool while the teen sat down half glaring while running the shower head.

"I see you're still blunt like always." Laura stated as she sprayed the bunnycat thing's fur as it soon looked like a sheep dogs fur… minus the bangs in its face, that part on the body along with its legs were smooth furred (Ok just picture a jolteon in you head! Now color it back make its sclera (the white partof your eye) red with black slits and that's magoichi… at least that's the best thing I can put up for you all to get a good image of what this demon looks like…)

"whatever… hey that smells good what is that?" Magoichi said while Laura applied some of her shampoo into her hand and started scrubbing the black sea of fur.

"It's called waterfall mist shampoo. There are other types of shampoo but people in asia here use it to clean hair along with conditioner." Laura explained with Magoichi growled in pleasure as it felt the nice massage of soap and hands.

"Anyway, I gotta say you got big. Last I saw you, you were no bigger than me now." Magoichi commented after Laura stopped and got a bail.

"Yeah, I'm growing and so are you." Laura said dumping the water onto the demon nearly making it fall under the sudden pressure. "Remember? you were the size of a bunny last I saw you so cute~" Laura cooed as Magoichi just grimaced at the thought of how small she was.

"whatever."

"But I wanna come!" Magoichi whined while Laura got her uniform on.

"No, for one I don't have an excuse made up for you. And second tamers were yesterday and I couldn't summon a familiar! What should I say some demon follows me into a classroom full of pages!?"

"Pages?" Magoichi asked as Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Mephisto didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what….." Magoichi said with a slight growl while Laura gave out a nervous laugh.

"wellll…."

* * *

"are you fucking kidding me!?" Magoichi roared with her spikey fur hardening as it began to stick out in anger while Laura looked at the clock and noticed she was late.

"Shit I'm late for school. We'll continue this later!" Laura said running out of the bath room and shutting the door quickly behind her making the black bunny cat ram face first into the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Magoichi yelled while clawing at the knob. "God fucking damn you knobs!"

* * *

Laura nearly ran over shiemi on her way to class, not finding it in her to just ignore her friend she stopped and noticed some melon bread and fruit milk witch was odd since shiemi never had the scent of that stuff, the only person who she knows eats that was- Laura inwardly growled while she put on a friendly smile.

"so you like melon bread and fruit milk huh?" Laura asked as shiemi looked down then shook her head.

"oh no, this is for miss kamiki~" Shiemi said with a sweet smile that made Laura's eyebrow twitch.

"W-why don't I take that for you? Besides I can find Kamiki a lot faster since I'm used to the school grounds~" Laura said as Shiemi thought for a moment then smiled.

"if it's ok with you. Then I don't mind." Shiemi said handing the plastic bag over to Laura who smiled as best she could.

"Don't worry this is nothing!" Laura said happily jogging off out of sight from shiemi. The very moment she was out of sight Laura was shot out of a cannon blasting to the class izumo was in while seeing red.

Not caring she kicked open the door and looked around until her eyes landed on izumo and stomped over not caring if her class was going. She literally snatched up izumo by the arm and dragged her out not giving her or anyone in the room a second to comprehend what was going on.

The moment they walked out Izumo jerked away from Laura's grip on her arm.

"Hey, whats your problem!?" Izumo snapped. Laura held out the plastic bag to her.

"Stop using shiemi, I'm a nice person. But when I see someone using or hurting one of my friends it just pisses me off." Laura growled while Izumo hesitantly took the bag. "I was really going to explode…. But I made enough of a scene. So I'll make this easy for ya. STOP. USING. SHIEMI!" Laura said while Izumo scoffed.

"She wants to do it, if she says no I won't force her. But she is 100% willing so there." Izumo said in her uptight tone making a vein pop in Laura's forehead.

"Whatever just don't hurt her in the end." Laura said stalking off not knowing a brunette was watching the whole thing.

Laura thought for a moment she was pretty late to class and first period was almost over so there was no real point on going now… she'll catch second period she guessed.

Laura stayed on the roof laying down on her stomach while she fiddled with some random pebbles and such while she kept on wondering on why magoichi was not allowed to come here…. sammy created her with his blue flames, the body remains of a dead cat sidhe and the fresh blood and ears of a demon rabbit along with the organs and quills of a porcupine from asiah. How he was able to manage making her live? Laura may never know. The bell rang but by that time Laura already decided she wasn't going to regular school today and just decided to go back to the dorm and probably play som-

"ah shit…" Laura said as she rolled over to see Mephisto trotting over in his dog form.

"something eating you? Knowing you, skipping school isn't existent in your book." Mephisto said as Laura just shrugged. "Just feel like not going today…"

"ah, I see your familiar is trying to give you a hard time eh? I could have her exorcized if you want." Mephisto said as if it was the most casual thing in the world causing a hand to snatch his scruff.

"Don't you dare! What I want is you to tell me what is so secret?" Laura said holding Mephisto over the building ledge, the demon knew he could easily survive this but Laura never acted like this since she was nine. Mephisto slowly turned his head over to see her pupils were silted and her fangs bored at him.

"It is for your own good. If you found out what Sammy really was it might change everything, it's best not understand? Sammy is a very dangerous type of demon and we kept this from you so you can feel safe around him." Mephisto said as calmly as possible Laura just gave him a weird look.

"That's it? I already knew Sammy was a dangerous fire demon. If that's the whole secret then never mind." Laura said not getting any of this but put back Mephisto safely onto the roof. "…sorry about that, you know I'm still trying to be as tame as possible…" Laura said as Mephisto nodded.

"Understandable, many demons have trouble adapting to asiah when they are used to fighting and killing for survival or more. Except me of course I became a gentledemon long before I came here~" Mephisto said happily making Laura just rolled her eyes as he trotted off while Laura watched waiting for him to leave.

"you're not off the hook. Get to class." Mephisto said from behind making Laura groan from behind him. not that she did what she was told anyway, she already had good scores and such so far.. whats one school day?

* * *

Laura sighed in relief as she cleaned the last room she was assigned to on the upper floors. Everything was ready…. Well almost. Laura gulped as she walked to the girls bathroom and pressed as ear to it to hear slight breathing from inside indicating Magoichi stayed in there. Laura took a breath and knocked on the door earning an annoyed growl.

"Hey, you okay now? Everything cooled off now? We cool?" Laura asked as Magoichi scoffed from inside.

"I hate exorcist and you know that, they kill demons in cold blood at times showing no mercy to even the ones just playing harmless pranks." Magoichi said as Laura nodded in understandment knowing where the demon was coming from.

"I understand but I can protect people from the evil ones. The ones that intend harm on them, that's why I'm doing this to learn how to kill them easier and help people in need of help." Laura explained while the black demon responded in silence.

"you ok with that?" Laura asked about to unlock the door when she heard a loud snarl and something ram against the door throwing her down and landing hard on her tail making her yelp in pain.

"AS IF!" Magoichi snapped and began digging under the door making Laura crawl back just enough from the claws and watch the demon's legs sweep across the floor trying to get out or something. Laura did the most logical thing in this situation. She stood up turned around…. And ran to the entrance of the dorm where the guys were waiting for the others, not thinking of telling them of her demon friend is here and on a rampage in the bathroom.

When she got out she saw the class were already crossing the bridge that lead to their dorm or boot camp now.

"before they get all the way here. I saw you weren't in class before cram school." Yukio brought up with his glasses gleaming while Laura just felt like she was nearing deaths door and she panicked a bit.

"I-I was having a headache- yeah. Must be from all the studying so I thought I'd take the day off to cool down ya know?" Laura said as Rin gave her a 'really' look since he saw her leaving the school grounds with nothing wrong with her! Yukio on the other just smiled his usual smile.

"Oh, I hope you are feeling well since tonight will be the start of boot camp." Yukio said soon after everyone was inside and handed a test of sorts that had around fifty freaking question on one side.

"you all have an hour and thirty minutes to finish. Annnnnd…. Start!" with that everyone started writing down their answers to the questions, but fifteen minutes later a lot of noise from upstairs… a meowing\howling sound catching EVERYONE'S attention. Laura knew that was magoichi… and she was trying to get the attention of everyone to put Laura on the spot, magoichi probably had a hunch no one knew of her being there… she was right.

"what's that?" Bon asked as everyone looked at one another then above them where the sound was coming.

"focus, probably just a low level demon of some sort." Yukio said still watching his watch soon after the meowing stopped and everyone settled down.

* * *

After the time was up everyone flipped their papers over with a giant sigh of relief that it was over. Laura just want to let her tail loose while she stood up and stretched but she didn't have that luxury at the moment.

Laura blinked in boredom as she looked over to rin who said something about getting air. Laura sighed but felt herself flinch in fear when izumo brought up taking a bath with paku and shiemi saying she wanted to as well.

Laura didn't waste a second and bolted to the girls bathroom where magoichi was still in and slowly tip toed in and shut the door behind her.

"Magoichi, we are having guests. If you promise to behave I'll let you out." Laura said as she was met with rattling and a warning growl. Laura didn't get it until she smelt the scent of sulfer. Laura followed it to the end of the lockers and stopped where it was strongest, but before anything she felt a presence behind her and she quickly turned to see Izumo and paku.

"Hey, Laura whats up?" Paku asked as Laura waved her hand.

"no, no! you two got to get out of here!" Laura said in a panicked voice knowing she can't really do anything with them around.

"why what's wrong?" Izumo asked taking off her shirt. "I think there is a de- _*drip*_ mon…. here" Laura looked up to see a disgusting greyish colored stitched up neberius demon that was oozing black stuff onto Laura's cheek. Her green eyes widened in fear along with the girls.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Laura barked as Paku shakily nodded and pulled Izumo who fought a little catching the attention of the demon.

The creature leap off the ceiling and right in front of Laura making her bare her fangs, she knew if she made her claws grow they would stay until she clipped them and she couldn't afford that especially in front of the girls. So she grabbed a stool and banged the legs onto the floor.

"Come on! Over here!" Laura said getting its attention like the toro gut getting the bulls attention in a bull fight. Witch only made it to lung at her, Laura rolled out of the way and saw magoichi with her spikey fur pulled back showing her quills off and snarling.

"GO! Get the others!" Laura snapped while they got out to get the other pages and yukio. The moment the door shut Laura smashed the stool against one of the demon's heads (the one with eyes.) making the demon to flinch at the sudden impact and slashed dawn Laura's arm causing blood to pour out.

"Back away from her!" Magoichi said as she jerked a part of her body making her quills fly to the demon of rot causing in snarl at the stinging sensation and looked over to the black bunny thing. Laura saw her chance without thinking and jumped onto the demons back and wrapped her arms around its neck trying to break it. The demon making it growled and leap onto the bathroom walls. Laura REALLY didn't want to fall off at this point because if she did she probably would get mauled by the demon.

The nerberius smash through some of the shower glass causing some shards to pierce through Laura's skin and her make a pained sound and losing her grip only to feel her leg be grabbed and thrown to the ground. Laura knew she would always regret this choice but she had to, so she took her lovely sharp canines and bit down onto the foul tasting arm of decaying flesh and clenched down with force to get a firm grip making the rotting demon squeal with its tail whipping Magoichi's leg making it snap out of place. The demon ignored the smaller black one and started to try and grab hold of Laura's neck. Laura saw this and stopped biting and started to back off only for him to get hold. Laura panicked when he did cause she felt it start to try and strangle her. Laura growled and began to thrash and kick trying to get out of the demons grasp.

 _"forgiv…..meeee."_ Laura's eyes widened. _"My… master… commanded… me to do….sooooo. but you….are not…. The…tar..."_ The demon was speaking! Laura eye's widened at the demons words and knew immediately her guard had to be up from now on, but Laura noticed she had a bigger problem she felt the bind around her neck start to give in to the weight of the demons hands around her neck. Laura had to do something anything! Before-

*CRACK*

*BANG BANG*

Okay that's not the type of noises she was expecting to come from her neck bind. Laura blinked when the demon leaped off her she looked over to see Rin and Yukio there. Laura took that as her cue to get out of there at the moment, Laura smiled at this and looked over to magoichi who was licking her leg. Laura hurriedly went over to magoichi only to trip on the abandoned stool she used and landed right onto her back making the black demon yelp and accidentally unsheathe her remaining quills from their fur confides making the two freeze while Laura's eyes went big with tears welling in her eyes.

"hey! Laura is everything ok?" Rin's voice was heard coming to her direction but it was hazy while Laura felt pain shoot through her system finally and opened her mouth and let out a scream that resonated through the dorm.

* * *

"YEOWCH!" Laura shouted while Yukio pulled another quill from her stomach and doctored the small puncture wound.

"remind me again why you fell on top of her?" Yukio said since he just heard Laura's entire story of that day.

"I tripped on the god damn stool I used to hit the demon with, I didn't think I would trip on it and get skewered!" Laura said then yelped when yukio pulled out another quill from the side and put it with the other ten he already pulled out.

Meanwhile everyone sat outside with magoichi waiting to see if Laura was going to be ok. Rin felt really uncomfortable with the sudden appearance of the unknown demon… well everyone there felt that way.

"Soooo, what exactly ARE you anyway?" Bon finally asked as Magoichi shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Yeah i know i probably didn't do that good but please reveiw and tell me if there is anything i need to fix! it's much appreciated. thanks for reading!  
_**


	9. short extra chapter with an annoucement

_**Special chapter!**_

 _ **A/N: ok listen, I have the next chapter done and finished the problem is that the computer brain that had it died recently and my friend is trying to salvage my documents, pictures, downloads Exct.**_

 _ **So when I get the chapter back I'm going to re read and polish it to look all shiny for you guys before I post it!**_

 _ **I'm also proud to say that The half demons tail is my most faved an followed story! Let's give it a round of applause!**_

 _ **I'm making this chapter to give more insight of how Laura got her bindings… it's EXTREMLY short and I hope you'll all forgive that! now on with the chapter!**_

* * *

Tora sat in the middle of a magic circle waiting for the magician to come back and let her see the infamous Asiah finally.

The door opened to show Mephisto holding what looked to be iron collars.

"my dear, there are a few things you should know. For one you must have a new identity, look, and have your powers sealed. That way you won't set off alarm bells in the Vatican, if found out they would very well exorcise you and I'd get in trouble for bringing you here in Asiah. Understand?" Mephisto explained as Tora thought for a moment. She was unsure about this she heard from Sammy exorcist were cruel, vicious, and merciless beings who wouldn't think twice about killing innocent lives they deemed either tainted or evil.

"I don't know." She answered as Mephisto sighed he should have known. This half demon was a mere child, but she held so much power due to being the spawn of Amanojaku and having Satan's flames for some reason or another. Not to mention her power seemed to be well harnessed, no doubt Satan trained her to control her powers as soon as he could.

"don't worry once we seal your powers you'll be free to wander asia. Oh, with my super vison of course. Can't have you do as you please there are rules here of course." He said as Tora smiled and wagged her tails.

"…and one other thing…." Mephisto added as tora's tails stopped and she tilted her head curiously. "…in exchange for staying here in Asiah you must do something for me. And that something is becoming the perfect weapon against Satan for the Vatican. That includes learning about not only this world, demons, and exorcism. Not to mention training in combat etcetera excreta. Do you agree to these terms?" Mephisto asked as Tora thought for a moment and hesitantly asked.

"what would happen if I do become this 'perfect weapon?'" she asked as Mephisto thought.

"well, not only would you help the vatican get rid of a major threat. You'd also be able to help thousands of innocent people on the side since being an exorcist includes helpin-"

"I'll do it!"

"huh?" Mephisto looked down to see the wolf demon happily smiling at him.

"I wanna help people!" She cheered as mephisto smirked. "very well little one. Oh! Before I forget! Your name is now Laura Marie Brooks. I thought It'd unique be to give you an American name instead of a Japanese name." Mephisto explained as the newly renamed Laura nodded before Mephisto waved his hand making the magic circle pulse and glow a bloody red witch made her feel a heavy in the chest making her gasp and clutch it.

"don't fear this is part of the sealing." Mephisto explained as he brought out a purple round stone and held it out to her as she started to feel weaker before her back arched making her scream silently as a purple and blue aura glowed around her and slowly went to the stone having it being sucked in and have the blue flames inside Laura be absorbed.

She started screaming at the feeling of being drained of the energy she was so used to having. It felt like she was dying for hours when it only took thirty minutes. Mephisto sighed when that part was over and snapped his fingers summoning a tiny gold chest and placed the now purple flaming stone inside having it to rest in soft red fabric.

"now the bindings." Mephisto said as he looked at the half demon to see she was exhausted, half conscious, and panting with one tail and her flames now a blazing orange. Mephisto stepped up and placed three bindings on the remaining tail and one around her neck before chanting something then snapping his fingers making the wolf demon scream in agony as her power was sealed away in a sheer instant everything went from white to black for the child.

* * *

When she came to she was in a crib like bed with an odd green haired demon looking down at he as he was eating something colorful that smelt funny.

"oh, you're awake, big brother had to do something so I'm watching you…. Here since you've never been here I'm positive you've never had candy." The demon said holding out a handful of starbursts explaining which color was which flavor the girl sat up and gently held out her hand and had it filled up.

"don't forget to peel off the wrapping now." He said as Laura blinked and took a part of the paper wrapping of a red one and tore it off while the demon watched her intensely while she popped one in her mouth in smiled at the sweet taste and then smiled at the other colors and tore then off quickly before gobbling each one down enjoying each ones flavor.

"oh by the way I'm Amaimon, and since my brother Mephisto is now your guardian I guess that makes me your uncle." Amaimon said as Laura smiled at him and held out her hand.

"nice to meet you Uncle Amaimon! I'm Laura!"

* * *

After that day Laura was shown the world of Asiah, and was taught to be the perfect weapon… even though after a few years she slowly forgot that's what her true mission was and started thinking that being an exorcist was what she truly wanted and happily looked forward to the day… though that's how it was supposed to be…

She now stayed silent as she looked around her prison cell while the smell and taste of blood was still fresh in her mind. She wanted out, she wanted more, she wanted _ **his**_ blood.

Laura couldn't stand it and stood up before she grabbed hold of the chains holding her wrists and ankles and yanked on them with all the demonic strength she had making them snap and tear apart with a grin. Once out of her chains she went to her cell door and undid its hinges before getting out of it and taking to the shadows to get out of where ever she was as her nose showed her the way to her target…no…

 _ **Her prey…**_

* * *

 **And that's about it! I promise as soon as I receive the documents needed I'll post the next chapter! Until then please wait! It may take a few weeks, but I'm not sure how this works. But he lives an hour away from me and with my school I'm not sure when I can find the time to bring the dead computer to him. Lucky for me I had a back up brain that I got as a Christmas gift but I never used it till now.**

 **So yeah please be patient and I'll post the next chap up ASAP!**

 **Oh yeah I also have my internet back up! For those who don't know I lost the internet for a short time due to having short amount of money and I had to cut something off… it was the internet. But now I'm having a steady flow of money that's helping me with the bills and food! So that's good~**

 **Oh I'm also working on tak and the power of juju (VIDEO GAME not the tv show…bleh) fanfic that'll be posted in the near future (a day or so now just polishing up the first two chapters I made while I had no internet. So look out for that thing!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M HEERRREEEE! OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER HUH!? consider this an early Christmas gift from me!  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM I ONLY OWN LAURA AND MAGOICHI!**

* * *

"Izumo… we need to talk." Paku said walking to her friend.

"hmm what is it?" Izumo asked while she brushed her violet hair in the mirror getting ready for the day ahead of them.

"well…."

* * *

Laura watched in silence as her wounds burned away in record time. If what she was told was correct yukio was going to tell the others she wasn't badly injured and just needed rest for the night. Laura looked at her bandaged arm where the demon slashed her. She started to unwrap her bandaged wound to see it only looked like a cat scratch now. She sighed and looked outside it was pitch black with an ominous feel to it but she just thought she was paranoid and decided to go to her room.

It was odd the clock she passed said nine but no one was in sight. In fact there were no scents at all in the dorm. Laura felt like she was teleported to heavenly host elementary from corpse party. Laura made it to her room and opened the door to see blazing blue flames instead of her room. Instead of ignoring them like she always does since in her book they are normal she flinched in fear and back up shaking her head only to see they were still there.

"W-what the hell is this!?" Laura asked herself to see the purple stone mephisto had locked up in his office roll out of the flames and start to crack along with her bindings and she was soon engulfed in purple flames with her old torn black dress now fitted to her size appeared on her body while she felt searing pain in her head and let out a scream.

 _"Where are you?... **WHERE ARE YOU!?"**_ an unfamiliar voice roared from the flames while loud scratching was heard as Laura's eyes filled with tears of fear and she backed into the wall and started shivering not knowing what was going on while her newly returned wolf ears flattened against her head and longer fangs grew into place.

 _"ANSWER ME! I WANT TO KNOW!"_ the voice said as the flames seemed to be reaching for her as Laura tried to backed away more. She never feared blue flames and never will but it was the unfamiliarity of them she feared. They were untamed and wild as if they wanted to kill her, burn her, and destroy her very being of life. Laura soon went down to her knees and held her head in sheer terror, only to throw it back and let out a scream of fear when the flames grabbed her and started to chant something while strangling her.

 _"…ura…"_

 _"Laur….a!"_

"LAURA!" a voice said as Laura's eyes snapped open and she bolted up panting and shaking while looking around frantically until her eyes landed on Rin's worried face.

"…you ok? You sounded really scared in your sleep." Rin said as Laura slowly took in her surroundings, she was still in the infirmary and her arm was still bandaged she stayed silent thinking back to the nightmare and shook her head.

"I'm fine just a nightmare." Laura sighed and rubbed her palm against her eye still seeing those blue flames with her eyes shut. Magoichi limped over with a new cast around her right hind leg.

The familiar climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Laura's side. Rin slightly smiled and reached out to pet magoichi only for her to growl at him making him stop his advance.

"I don't really like strangers petting me." Magoichi said as she scooted a bit away hiding slightly behind Laura.

"don't take it personally." Laura said as Rin's eyes locked on to her wounds.

"Why did you try to go at it alone?" Rin said as Laura tilted her head. "Fighting that thing when Izumo and paku could help you and magoichi…" Rin added with Laura smiled catching on.

"because I can handle myself." Laura stated making Rin shake his head.

"Not without getting injuries! Look at yourself, you may also be a half demon like me but you can still get badly injured. If anything let me handle it! I don't want you getting hurt!" Rin said in a confident tone as Laura blinked at this.

"Daaaaaawwwww someone has a crush~" Magoichi said in a teasing tone while Rin's face went red.

"W-what!? N-no! if anything I have a slight crush on Shiemi! I just don't want to lose my friend." Rin said as Laura felt heavy all of a sudden like when a bag of dirt is thrown on top of her.

"oh, you do?" Laura asked as Rin's blush went down a bit.

"W-well yeah, she's cute, sweet, and really nice you know? Maybe I have a chance with her despite me being a demon and the dilemma of her liking yukio." Rin said happily in a slight daydream while Magoichi face palmed with her front wrist. "D-don't tell her though. I'm only telling you this because you're my friend and I'm trusting you with this secret!" Rin suddenly said as Laura just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem dude~" Laura said as Rin fist pumped with a big grin.

"Thanks Laura, anyway I'm going to get something to eat okay? i'll bring something back for you later!" Rin said waving while walking off.

"Magoichi…." Laura said a moment after rin closed the foor

"yeah?" Magoichi asked as she looked up at the aburn.

"Am I… not cute or nice?" Laura said as Magoichi flinched not knowing the answer to that.

* * *

Izumo sat there in her spot unmoving in sheer horror and shock while her best friends' words echoed in her head.

"Izumo I'm thinking of leaving the cram school."

"B-but Paku why? You know if there's a problem I'll be there for you."

"no, Izumo you can't be there for me forever. Besides I don't like how you make fun of the people in class who are trying to do their best… I'm sorry I've been meaning to tell you but I couldn't. That's also the thing- a real friend would have told you sooner and besides I saw Laura getting on to you about how you're treating miss moriyama. Plus I don't understand the classes very well and I… I can't see myself risking my life in battle and if Laura wasn't there one of us could have gotten seriously hurt like she was with that nasty looking slash down her arm, or worse. I'm sorry" Paku said before leaving the room.

Izumo didn't get it, why? Why would her friend want to leave her alone to learn at the cram school with all these people she doesn't like? She looked at her reflection and slowly started to brush her hair while on autopilot at the moment.

* * *

Laura felt around her neck bind feeling the slight dents from the demon trying to strangle her so she had to go to Mephisto and get it repaired ASAP. Laura sighed remembering she had to walk there due to no key so she got dressed and left the building. She didn't get far since when she hit the bridge she caught the scents of shiemi and rin close by and turned to the roof to see the two laughing and talking about something while hanging sheets. Laura sighed and stuffed her hands into her pockets and went on her way to Mephisto.

* * *

"I humbly appeal to thee oh goddess inari. Leave not my prayers to be unfulfilled!" Izumo said as she summoned her white fox familiars for training to get her mind off paku.

"I'll show them who's boss… now then…" Izumo said as she made a few signs with her hands while counting before finishing and giving her foxes the command to attack only… they didn't seem to move.

"w-what?" Izumo stuttered as the two foxes turned to her while growling.

"how dare you summon us with a heart in such weak state!" the one with black thin mustache snarled and leapt at izumo along with the other. "you are not worthy of us!"

Izumo panicked and quickly tore her paper in half making the two foxes disappear into thin air. Izumo stayed standing for a bit until she fell to her knees in shock.

 _'w-why is this happening to me!?'_

* * *

"my that mid class demon nearly made a crack in it. Lucky for you I can repair this…" Mephisto said taking his gloves off and placing his clawed hands around Laura's neck. Soon she felt it reform into its original state making her sigh in relief since the odd shape made it kinda hard to breath.

"Thankfully I can repair it this time but everything has a limit. I can't do this every time it gets damaged you know. Soon you will have to have these old ones removed and replaced… that is if you don't want people to see your true form." Mephisto said while Laura got off the examination table and nodded.

"thanks Mepphy I understand." Laura said

"by the way… Sammy asked how you were doing…." Mephisto said in a serious tone as Laura's eyes sparkled. "r-really? Well I'm doing fine why?" Laura asked as Mephisto sighed.

"Well he hasn't seen you in a while and just wanted to know…. It strikes me odd he wants to know now after all this time. Tell me has anything strange happen to you recently?" Mephisto asked staring her in the eyes as Laura thought for a moment and her thoughts went right to the flash image of Sammy a few days ago and the nightmare.

"well…. Nothing comes to mind that I know of." Laura said feeling it was just a homesickness or something.

"I see… " Mephisto went silent then sighed. "why does Sammy want to know anyway? What is he to you? Or better yet what are you to him?" Mephisto asked as Laura blinked and opened her mouth.

"he's like my adoptive father you know? Well to be perfectly honest he's my godfather. He told me my mother asked him to be mine when she found out she was pregnant." Laura said before leaving for cram school since it was nearing that time of day. While Mephisto stayed behind while he eyes went wide in shock he knew Satan was looking after her but did amanojaku really appoint HIM as her child's god father?

"Weather father was lying or not. This should be interesting."

* * *

Laura wasn't paying attention at all during class she was still hung up on who the target was that the demon mentioned. She twirled her pen and looked up in boredom… to be honest she wasn't just thinking of that but also rin having a crush on shiemi.

 _'I should be happy for him right? Then why did my chest feel heavy since then?'_ Laura thought as the teacher called izumo to recite the passage the class was told to memorize. Laura half glanced over she did do it but she didn't remember it since her mind was full of other things at the moment.

"i…don't remember…." Izumo said after a few moments making Laura, Rin and pretty much everyone else in the room look her way in shock.

"my this is a surprise! well how about you mr suguro?" the lady asked as Laura's mind went back to the demon she was almost certain if she wasn't the target Rin could have been… but why? Is it cause of his own demonic blood? Or something else...

Laura sighed inwardly while Ryuji recited the passage perfectly. when he finished rin and shiemi started to applaud with laura following and the teacher saying how perfect that was. A moment later the teacher left the room while Ryuji was showered with praise from the class while Izumo just scoffed.

"Memorizing things like that is just showing off." she commented as Ryuji looked her way in slight confusion thinking he heard her wrong or something.

"what was that?" he asked as calm as possible.

"I said memorization… has absolutely nothing to do with academic ability!" Izumo stated with a blunt look on her face as if what she was saying was the most obvious thing in the world.

"heh, big talk coming from a girl who couldn't even memorize four lines." Ryuji said with a grin while Laura felt a storm brewing and wanted to avoid any conflict between her classmates. Mostly cause she doesn't want any pointless fights going on.

"come on now Izumo is one of the most talented students in this class she's just having a bad day like we all have from time to time…" Laura commented while rin and shiemi's eyes followed the other two as Laura smiled at the two of them only to see that what she just said was not a good move because that's when all hell broke loose.

Izumo bolted strait up from her seat and just started yelling. "It's not that I can't memorize them I choose not to! Who want to be an aria anyway?" hearing this Ryuji took on a look of confusion only for it to turn to rage when Izumo continued on. "They're completely defenseless while reciting and rely on the rest of the party to protect them! they're nothing more but a burden!"

"what the hell you know I want to be one and you dis me like that!?" Ryuji shouted as he got closer to the violet haired girl.

"I'm so scared~ what are you gonna beat me up now?" Izumo stated placing a hand on her hip as Laura stayed between them making sure nothing got physical since Izumo was taking this a little too far.

"you got some nerve making fun of people's dreams… hell from the first day of class I knew you sucked!" Ryuji snapped slamming his hand down onto the table making Rin yelp in surprise since it landed directly in front of him.

"dreams? Oh you mean that one about "defeating satan?" ha! I don't know about you but when I hear a joke like that I laugh~"

"yeah then how bout you? Let's have it why do you wanna be an exorcist!? Well!?" Ryuji snapped as Izumo seemed to go blank for a bit.

"Why… do I…?" Izumo's eyes went big as if remembering something horrifying then went back to her normal calm demeanor of sorts. "…I don't go around telling everyone why I do what I do. Because Im not out to get everyone's attention like you!"

Ryuji snapped and grabbed her by the collar like Laura did to him the other day while the class panicked a bit. Izumo acted fast and swung and open hand ready to slap him only for Rin to stand up at that moment to break it up only to receive a slap to the face.

"Rin!" Laura gasped as she slightly stood up while Rin growled then snapped. "IF YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT GO OUTSIDE!"

"Calm down!" Everyone turned to Yukio's who's eyebrows were twitching. "enough with the fighting already…"

* * *

Laura groaned in slight pain as the demon rock on her lap got even heavier by the second.

She sat next to shiemi and Ryuji while she listened to yukio scolding them about how this was everyone's fault and the real reason on this whole bootcamp thing. Laura listened as best she could trying to tune out the slowly increasing pain that was on her lap the way Yukio was explaining the basic procedure on how exorcists fight reminded Laura of a wolf pack on how they never go hunting alone unless they are loners. Laura stayed silent along with everyone else as Yukio's words sunk in while he checked his watch.

"…ok I have to leave on a mission and won't be back for about three hours. Due to yesterday's attack I have to take extra precautions so I'll lock all the entrances and i'll be placing a powerful demon warding charm on the building." Yukio stated

"you're locking us in? then how are we supposed to get out of here if we need to?" Ryuji asked as Laura nodded in agreement.

"You're not going anywhere! I'll only be gone for three hours so try to get along until then okay?" Yukio said before shutting the door so fast Laura jumped at the loud soud. Laura whined as she couldn't imagine the rock sitting on her for three more hours.

"anyway we're stuck like this due to a certain someone…" Ryuji started as Laura tuned the two out and side glanced at shiemi who looked depressed.

 _'why does rin like her? Do men find blondes that appealing?... whats wrong with me today?"_ Laura thought only to be interrupted with Rin yelling at Izumo and Ryuji to stop fighting with him in the middle again. Laura sighed annoyed at the bickering along the pain in her lap and only one problem could be fixed so she just took both her hands and just pushed the rock demon off her lap letting it roll away from her casually as everyone's eyes followed it until it stopped.

"Hey! You can't just do that!" Ryuji snapped as Laura shrugged.

"I don't see why not? I'm still staying put right? Come on guys can you really stay like that for three more hours?" Laura said as everyone groaned at the thought of it and followed suit at pushing the rocks off their laps.

"now if we just stay put we won't get in trouble… I hope." Laura said

"Yeah the only problem now is that my legs are asleep…" Ryuji commented before the lights went out completely leaving everything completely dark.

"the lights!?" someone shouted as everyone got up only to topple on one another. Laura gasped as she fell over and felt someone grabbing her small breasts making her face flare up.

"Okay who's groping my breasts?" Laura said as calmly as possible when she felt the unknown persons hand tense and quickly move.

"Sorry it was an accident!" Ryuji's voice said as a light flashed on making everyone cover their eyes and turn to Shima's phone that produced the light as everyone got a good look around adjusting to the new lighting.

"you gotta be kidding did he turn the lights off on the way out?" Ryuji commented glancing about.

"don't think so… Is it a black out?" Izumo added as everyone's eyes went to the windows.

"uh-uh I can see lights on outside… I'm going ahead to check the corridors." Shima stated while getting up and make his way to the door.

"don't go and do something stupid" Laura commented wondering where Magoichi was at the moment she could sure use that familiars night vision right about now.

"hehehe don't worry I love stuff like this it's almost like a real life test of courage!" Shima said opening the door as everyone tensed to see the ghoul from yesterday. Shima glanced before shutting the door and rubbed his eyes.

"that's odd… am I seeing things?"

"IT'S REAL! IT'S THE REAL DEAL!" everyone shouted just before the ghoul's arm shot out through the door making shima dart back to the group everyone watched in horror as the demon broke down the door and stalked into the room Laura glared her green eyes at the demon while her pupils became slits.

"it's the ghoul from yesterday!" Izumo stated loudly

' _how did I not smell it!? Unless… it masked its scent!"_ Laura tsked and cracked her knuckles only to stop halfway as the stitched up side started to struggle to get open making Laura shudder at how disturbing it looked until it bursted open spewing a black liquid of sorts all over everyone.

"what the hell is this stuff?" Rin asked as Laura saw everyone going into a panic as she held in her gags from the sulfur stench as she got ready for another round with this demon.

"CALM DOWN! If we panic we won't be able to fend it off!" Laura snapped. "now get your act together and focus!" Laura snapped as it had a little effect at making them calm down a bit but they were still unsure on what to do but the demon seemed to have other plans then just wait as it came into the room.

"nii I need some una-una!" Shiemi said as the little green demon cheered and started to look like it was struggling only to have giant thick sharp branches burst from it making a giant wooden wall of brambles soon to be followed with a pained howl from the demon. The others stood in awe at how shiemi was able to do this.

Laura smiled and sighed in relief since she knew this would hold up for the mean time so they can calm down some more for now. But that thought was cut short when everyone except herself and rin started to cough and seemingly grow weak fast.

"h-hey what's wrong with you all?" Rin asked as Laura looked down at her previously white shirt to see the black liquid the demon sprayed on them all earlier.

"the liquid the demon sprayed us with earlier… are you two not affected?" Izumo asked as Rin and Laura locked eyes knowing full well why it wasn't effecting them.

Laura listened as the demons clawed and torn through the brambles. she knew that these demons were more active in the dark…

 _'whoever turned off these lights must be their master… I can turn on the lights and track their master down if I'm able too maybe even draw them off if I'm-'_ Laura's thoughts were cut off when she noticed rin heading into an opening in the brambles.

"hey rin what are you doing!?" Ryuji snapped as Rin glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm going to draw them away. If I can get both of them to follow me the rest of you run for it. If I can't I'll do what I can to find help or get some lighting in here." Rin said as Laura grabbed his ankle.

"?" Rin raised an eyebrow as Laura looked at him with a serious look.

"…right behind ya." Laura said with a grin as Rin grinned in return as he continued on into the brambles with Laura right behind rim.

"are you two crazy!?" Izumo said as the others started to protest as well only to be ignored by the two.

"rin listen the demon from last night said that they had a target. So I'm not sure if they'll follow us if the target is one of the others." Laura murmured as Rin put two and two together and nodded in understandment as they exited to the other side where Rin and Laura were noticed right off by the two demons.

"it's me you assholes are after right!?" Rin growled at them making Laura blinked about to say something only to notice one of the demons make a move and dive one way as rin dove the other when one of the ghouls lunged for them and they ran out into the hallway as the same ghoul that lunged skidded out of the room after them.

"only one followed us rin… look I have no idea why you think they are after you but we gotta find a way to turn on the lights!" Laura said as Rin seemed to get an idea.

"this way!" Rin said turning a corner with Laura and the demon following. The two ran down the corridors with Laura pulling something down to be in the demons way every now and then until they got down to the basement to where the electricity flip switch panel thing was. Laura quickly blocked the door holding it shut as rin went over to turn on the lights seeing that they were all flipped off. Laura soon felt the door being ripped of the hinges and backed up ready for a fight only to see something that looked like a tentacle swoop over her and latch itself to rin's leg and threw him a good few feet into the air as Laura gasped and ran over to the ledge to see Rin was ok and sighed in relief but Laura noticed to soon the swinging arm that sent her flying and slammed against the floor and skidded a bit against the floor. She shook it off and shakily stood up closing one eye due to the pain from skidding on hard concrete.

"damn it Don't mess with us!" Rin growled and let his flames show as he drew his sword Laura got ready as well bearing her fangs let out her sharp black claws only for both to freeze when a voice echoed through the nearly empty basement.

"that's it. that's what I wanted to see. Those brilliant blue flames of yours." Rin and Laura turned to Igor neuhaus who was emerging from the shadows.

"aren't you our… wait were you the one that set these ghouls on us!?" Rin shouted as Igor just smirked.

"Yes, I deduced neither of you would show you're true nature to the others so I had to lure you both away; Laura Brooks Daughter of Amanojaku and you…" Igor paused as his eye went over to glared down at Rin as he finished his sentence. "Rin okumura… Son of satan!" rin flinched and turned to Laura who eyes were huge with shock as she slowly lost her battle posture and looked at him with fear.

"w-what?" Laura silently asked as she looked over to Rin.

"L-laura! I-it's not… well… uhhh… i-I mean-" Rin stuttered trying to find a way to tell the truth to his friend as she was staring him down.

"a-are you who he says? Is it true? Your father… is satan?" Laura said looking at him her green eyes begging for the truth as Rin's blue ones darted away unable to meet her gaze before hanging his head.

"… it's true…" Laura froze as she took a step back before running out of the basement. "Laura! Wait!" Rin said reaching out in a futile attempt to stop her fleeing form.

"heh it shouldn't surprise you. If you never heard your father and Laura's mother were arch enemies they were at each other throats constantly it's a surprise neither died in their fights. Why would their kids be friends?" Igor explained as Rin clenched his sharp teeth and glared holding back tears threatening to spill. "BASTARD!" he roared and leapt into the air and stabbed his ghoul that leapt to meet rin in midair.

"I'll never forgive you!" Rin snapped as the beast roared in pain and burned away.

"heh, I see now…" Igor said to himself as he slipped into the shadows only to bump into a smaller warm object not far from the light.

"w-what?"

"you think I would really leave my friend behind just cause of his heritage?" a voice said as Igors eye widened and was about to strike when a ton of weight was thrown onto him as he was tackled back into the light and felt a sharp pain between his neck and shoulder.

rin's blue eyes widened as he turned on the lights to see Laura had Igor pinned and was violently clawing his back as she shook her head violently as Igor screamed and thrashed trying to get the wolf half demon off him. Laura snarled at the attempts and she started yanking back trying to open igor up making him scream louder as Rin ran towards the two.

"Laura stop! You're going to kill him! LAURA!" Rin's voice startled laura as she opened her jaw long enough for igor to get loose and throw her off before fleeingr. Laura's clothing was bloody along with her hands and face she seemed dazed.

"r-rin?" Laura asked as he ran over and froze to see her messy state but took a deep breath and slowly approached as she looked at the bloody mess she made.

"W-what happened? I bit into Igor and then everything went blank…" Laura said as Rin said nothing before dropping his flaming sword and hugged her tightly not caring blood also got onto her shirt.

"Y-you didn't really leave me…" Rin said as Laura shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I saw my chance to get the jump on him at that moment… I didn't mean to hurt you." Laura said making Rin's embrace tighter. "W-why don't you go back to the others? I gotta clean myself and this mess up." Laura said making rin let go and nod with a smile and leave the basement while Laura watched and panted in pleasure while the scent and taste of blood settled in to her taste buds and its scent filled her nostrils. She took a shaky breath and grinned widely with some more of Igor's blood dribbling down her chin only to be caught with her tongue it tasted delectable and only one thing popped into her mind while she swallowed it and licked herself and the floor clean of the blood.

 _"I want…. more…"_

* * *

Next thing Laura knew was that she was slowly walking down the corridor her eyes in slits while following the scent of her wounded prey that escaped earlier the blood was fresh and it was nearby.

"I wouldn't if I were you my dear!" A voice echoed she barely remembered as she growled and bared her fangs. "oh don't flatter yourself in your current state you aren't able to take me on." The voice said as Laura snarled and bristled not heeding the warning of the closing in demon only to find herself flying down the corridor and slamming into the end making her groan in pain and shaking her head getting her bearings since that whacked brought her back a bit.

"had a good taste of human blood have we? I guess it's better to have you taken away for a bit before you attack your fellow students and take their blood instead." The voice said as Laura just looked at the familiar king of time with a blank stare before blacking out.

* * *

 **Thanks for the patience and i hope this chapter was worth it please leave a reveiw and such!**


End file.
